Entre un latido de corazón
by Nocturna4
Summary: El tejado del Louvre parecía el mejor lugar del mundo en ese segundo. Ni siquiera podía culpar el ímpetu que Chat Noir tenía para evitar que el beso se acabara. No podía culparlo. Él llevaba años con sus emociones a la espera y ella no se había contenido ni un día al descubrir sus sentimientos. Un beso parecía una promesa muy corta para expresar todo lo que sentía.
1. Un solo corazón

**Un solo corazón**

 _Sus dedos recorrieron el suave cabello rubio, podía sentirlo sonreír contra su mejilla acorde llegaba hasta el cuello masculino y lo abrazaba estrechamente. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza y no podía esconder la dicha que sentía al saberse amada por un chico como él. Repentinamente, lo sintió reírse con cierta travesura infantil, mientras los labios masculinos bajaban lentamente por todo el camino desde su mejilla hasta llegar a su mandíbula y continuar hasta su mentón, obligándola a mirarlo. Los ojos de color esmeralda lucían especialmente brillantes en esa cercanía y el corazón se le aceleró cuando notó que él estaba por capturar sus labios sin duda alguna. La piel se le erizó cuando el aliento cálido llegó hasta su boca justo antes de sentir el beso directo y profundo que la obligó a apoyarse contra la pared para no perder el equilibrio._

 _\- Mi lady… -lo escuchó murmurar, al momento exacto en que se separaba y el cascabel de su cuello resonaba ligeramente._

Abrió los ojos de golpe y ahogó un grito cuando notó los grandes ojos de Tikki mirarla con preocupación.

\- Marinette… -la pequeña criatura ladeó el rostro, sobrevolando a la joven- ¿Qué ocurre…? Lucías muy feliz mientras dormías pero te despertaste asustada.

\- ¿Qué…? –abrió los ojos con sorpresa y un rápido sonrojo se formó en sus mejillas- ¡Claro que no estaba feliz! Tuve una pesadilla, Tikki, una… -sus ojos se clavaron en el reloj y dio un fuerte brinco fuera de su cama- ¡Voy tarde! –gritó, apresurándose a tomar un baño y cambiarse.

Ese sueño debía tratar sobre Adrien… no sobre… _él_.

Quince minutos después, sonrió culpable cuando su madre le lanzó una última mirada reprobatoria. Al parecer, había estado llamándola por casi media hora y no se había despertado. No podía creer que estuviese próxima a cumplir dieciocho años y siguiera siendo tan poco organizada como años atrás. Pero se había trasnochado vigilando la ciudad con Chat Noir, ser una heroína no era fácil. A veces… le faltaban las horas de sueño. Por lo menos, sospechaba que su compañero de patrulla estaría igual de agotado.

 _Oh…_

Toda la culpa la tenía él. Ya recordaba, él era la razón por la que ese día se sintiese como si fuese a ahorcar a alguien, se quisiera ocultar entre las sábanas y estuviese a punto de reiniciar la noche pasada. Todo al mismo tiempo. Él tenía toda la responsabilidad sobre esa extraña sensación en su corazón… como si fuese una extraña en su propio cuerpo. Pero por fortuna, había logrado llegar a tiempo a clases y deslizarse hasta su asiento junto a Alya. Ya no debía pensar en esas cosas, oficialmente se daba un descanso de Ladybug y sus problemas. En ese momento era Marinette y nada más, sin gatitos traviesos ni sueños extraños.

\- Estoy sinceramente sorprendida, has llegado a tiempo. –su amiga le sonrió con el mismo orgullo que tendría una hermana mayor ante las proezas de una infante.

\- Todos los días son un reto. –admitió Marinette, sacando de su bolso una pequeña caja con galletas y aprovechando que aún tenían tiempo la abrió- Mi papá las horneó esta mañana.

\- Oh… siempre tengo espacio para uno de sus dulces… O dos… O tres… –Alya tomó una y la lanzó en su boca, disfrutando del crocante exterior y el extremadamente suave interior- ¿Ya aprendiste a hacer unas así, verdad? Para cuando vayamos a la universidad. Alguien debe saber crear estas delicias.

\- Eso huele bien.

Marinette levantó la mirada y notó que Adrien se había girado y tenía sus ojos clavados sobre la pequeña cajita roja.

\- ¿Quieres un poco? –ofreció la pelinegra, extendiendo las galletas hacia él- ¿Y tú, Nino? ¿Te animas?

\- Estaba esperando que lo preguntaras. –el otro chico tomó un par y se las metió a la boca sin miramiento- Mi mamá adora estas galletas, debería comprarle unas mañana.

\- ¿Acaso te fue mal en el examen de física? –Adrien regresó a ver a Marinette, tomando otra galleta- ¿No crees que sería algo muy propio de Nino intentar usar las galletas de tu padre para ganarse el perdón de su propia mamá?

Marinette soltó una pequeña risa, sorprendiendo tanto a Adrien como a Alya. Por fortuna, Nino comenzó a protestar y defender su caso. Aunque en realidad era cierto que le había ido mal en el examen y todo por no haber estudiado con Adrien. Marinette extendió la cajita que contenía sus galletas y le ofreció más a Nino para que tomara un respiro y dejara de ametrallar a todos con sus excusas que realmente eran innecesarias. Lo que había que admirar al chico, era que podía protestar y comer al mismo tiempo. Eso debía ser un don. En ese momento, como una salvación, la profesora entró en el aula, porque Marinette sospechaba que no tendría suficientes galletas para calmar al chico.

\- Hey… -Alya le codeó suavemente y bajó más la voz- ¿Qué fue eso…?

\- ¿Qué? –Marinette abrió los ojos con sorpresa y observó hacia Nino- Solo quería calmarlo, tengo otra caja con galletas, descuida. Te prometo que todas serán para ti.

\- No. –Alya negó con fuerza- Hablaste con Adrien tranquilamente ¿O acaso no te diste cuenta…?

La pelinegra abrió los ojos con sorpresa y dirigió su atención hacia el frente, sin poder creerlo ¿Ella…? Pero… su corazón no había latido con fuerza y aunque tenía sus ojos clavados en la ancha espalda de Adrien y podía notar su cuello ligeramente bronceado siendo acariciado por su suave cabello…

No sentía nada…

 _No…_

\- Oh… ¿No te habías dado cuenta? –la voz de Alya sonó lejana.

 _No podía ser…_

Todo eso debía ser un error. Sí, eso debía ser. Marinette se concentró en la clase, pensando que tal vez había estado algo dormida y todo se aclararía cuando su cerebro terminara de despertarse. Un poco de literatura podría ayudarla ¿Verdad? Algo de trabajo para hacer que sus engranajes personales funcionaran era lo que necesitaba ¿Verdad…? Si, definitivamente. La chica se obligó a prestar atención a la clase de ese día como si fuese el remedio para su extraño comportamiento. En ese momento la profesora hablaba de " _La Divina Comedia_ " y exponía el trágico camino que el autor había realizado para llegar hasta su amada Beatrice. Cuando Adrien levantó la mano, ella se mordió el labio inferior y recorrió con sus ojos los dedos alargados y el anillado plateado que era la única joya que el chico tenía.

Pero nada…

En realidad…

Marinette abrió los ojos con sorpresa y dejó de morder su labio. Rápidamente ocultó su rostro atrás de su cuaderno cuando pensó que estaba saboreando el mismo lugar donde Chat Noir la había besado la noche anterior. El corazón se le disparó ante el recuerdo y sus manos temblaron hasta que casi soltó su agarre.

No podía pensar… debía estar nerviosa por Adrien, con el corazón acelerado… no ante el recuerdo de Chat Noir ¡No por él! Eso era… raro ¡Eso estaba mal!

¿Verdad…?

\- Oh… ya vuelves a ser Marinette. –bromeó Alya, apoyando su mano en el cuaderno y obligándola a bajarlo.

\- Claro que no… -gimió, dejando descansar su frente contra la fría mesa y con ese argumento abandonó a su amiga en la completa intrigada.

En realidad…

¡Si! La culpa había sido de Alya. Exacto. Ella tenía toda la culpa de que estuviese pasando por tan terrible situación. Absolutamente toda la culpa. Si Alya no hubiese tomado recientemente subido un video en donde ella había besado a un inconsciente Chat Noir… Bien, no lo había besado, le había dado respiración de boca a boca para salvarle la vida ¡Exacto! Ella había salvado la vida de su leal compañero y aliado ¡Nada más! Marinette le lanzó una rápida mirada a su amiga, que era indiferente a todo el sufrimiento que había causado cuando había grabado a Ladybug completamente asustada, dándole respiración a Chat Noir y rogándole para que no la dejara sola. Cuando el chico había reaccionado, lo había abrazado el suficiente tiempo antes de que él se diera cuenta.

Marinette había estado asustada cuando Chat Noir no había respirado, sus manos habían temblado y solo la fuerza de su mente le había obligado a pensar seriamente, como un ser humano y no dejar que el miedo la venciera. Obviamente había estado aterrada e indudablemente le había dado respiración boca a boca sin siquiera pensar, por más de un segundo, que el chico tenía labios suaves pero extremadamente fríos y que tenía un ligero sabor a hierbabuena que le había durado por unas horas. No había tenido tiempo de analizar todo eso, porque la prioridad había sido la vida de él y cuando Chat comenzó a toser, todo su cuerpo se debilitó y lo había abrazado desesperada.

Si algo le hubiese pasado…

¡Aunque había estado asustada porque se trataba de su leal amigo!

Pero… Alya había grabado todo y lo había subido a su página web. No, no solo eso. Tal vez si hubiese hecho eso no tendría tantos problemas. Lamentablemente, Alya había recordado la fotografía que años atrás había tomado a Ladybug besando a Chat Noir para liberarlo de la influencia de Dark Cupid. Al parecer, la Alya de años atrás había encontrado muy íntima esa fotografía para publicarla.

Oh… pero la Alya de ahora había creído interesante exponer un posible romance entre Chat Noir y Ladybug en donde no solo el chico sentía algo por ella, sino que podía ser algo mutuo.

 _Alya…_

Y al parecer Chat Noir había visto el video y la fotografía, porque al día siguiente del incidente lo había visto completamente feliz, rebosante de energía y mucho más sonriente. Al punto que el muy indigno y atrevido gatito había aprovechado la emoción de la victoria para besarla profundamente hasta que ella había sentido que su corazón iba a explotar por la sorpresa.

" _Esto es por ese beso de años atrás. Aun debes pagarme por el más reciente, mi lady_ "

El muy…

…indigno…

Y así, se había ido, con un ridículo grito de júbilo, saltando por los techos hasta perderse de vista. Marinette se mordió el labio inferior para contener un grito e inmediatamente soltó su agarre ¿Esa iba a ser la historia de su vida? ¿No iba a volver a morder su labio inferior porque inmediatamente recordaría el atrevido e inesperado beso que la había dejado sin aliento? O peor… ¿Sus sueños transformarían a su dulce y amable Adrien por ese audaz gato de labios traviesos?

 _Rayos…_

Ya estaba poniéndole adjetivos positivos a Chat Noir…

Marinette soltó un pesado suspiro y apoyó su frente sobre la mesa, mientras la hora de clases terminaba y comenzaba el receso.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

La preocupada voz llegó a ella de forma cercana. Al abrir los ojos, notó dos grandes esmeraldas muy cerca de su rostro y por un segundo su corazón latió. Hasta que notó el suave brillo inocente y las delicadas cejas de Adrien.

No era Chat Noir…

Marinette se enderezó de golpe y gritó mentalmente ¿Cómo…? ¿En serio estaba lamentando que no fuese Chat Noir? No podía ser… No podía ser… En verdad no podía ser verdad que todo eso le estuviese pasando ¿Qué le ocurría a su corazón?

¡Se le había descompuesto! ¿Podría ser eso posible?

 _Por favor… que fuese posible_.

Eso solo implicaría que habría una forma de arreglarlo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? –Adrien se enderezó con ella, ligeramente sorprendido por su reacción tan inesperada.

\- Lo siento. –Marinette suspiró ligeramente y por mucho que miró el rostro del chico por el que tantas emociones había sentido… su corazón siguió tranquilo- Solo estoy meditabunda.

\- Tal vez, cuando terminen las clases, debas ir a casa a descansar ¿Alya te podría hacer compañía? –sugirió el chico.

\- Creo que tienes razón. Pero Alya tiene cita con el dentista. –se encogió de hombros- Y mis padres están asistiendo a una conferencia de pan.

¿En serio estaba teniendo una conversación casual con Adrien?

\- ¿Una conferencia de pan? –el chico enmarcó una ceja y sonrió ligeramente de lado.

\- Si. –Marinette se rio - Todos los años hay unas conferencias, sobre panadería y pastelería, con talleres y todo eso. Algunas personas llegan con ideas nuevas y otras hablan sobre nuevas técnicas en el mercado. Si queremos que nuestra panadería siga siendo buena, es necesario actualizarse constantemente. –se encogió de hombros- O eso dice mi papá.

Hasta Adrien lucía sorprendido al verla tener una conversación tan natural con él. Por primera vez, Marinette pensó que después de tantos años, tal vez el chico tenía la _ligera_ sospecha sobre su enamoramiento o algo así.

No podía ser tan ingenuo ¿Verdad?

\- Bueno… -Adrien se rascó ligeramente la nuca- tal vez encuentres una forma de distraerte en casa. –regresó a ver sobre su hombro y le hizo una señal a Nino- Debo irme, pero… avísame si puedo ayudarte en algo.

\- Gracias. –Marinette se despidió suavemente, sabiendo que en ese momento su corazón debía estar latiendo con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero nada…

En lugar de eso, le daba gracia porque ¿De qué forma iba a avisarle si lo necesitaba? No tenía ni su número celular.

El resto del día, Alya le preguntó incontables veces si se encontraba bien. Ella francamente no creía que tuviese los cinco sentidos totalmente en orden. Mucho menos que su cerebro estuviese bien. Pero simplemente se encogió de hombros y sonrió culpable. No, no estaba bien, obviamente no se encontraba ni a la mitad de su capacidad mental ¿No era obvio? Su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en Chat Noir y… todo ese último beso. Eventualmente Alya le dio un ligero respiro cuando las clases terminaron y Marinette se encaminó hacia su casa, pensando que no tenía sentido lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Por años había deseado tener una charla civilizada con Adrien y por primera vez lo había conseguido pero obviamente no había resultado como hubiese deseado. El chico seguía siendo el mismo dulce caballero y atractivo modelo, de perfectos gestos y excepcional cerebro.

Entonces ¿Había cambiado ella…?

Marinette suspiró pesadamente, subiendo a su dormitorio y se dejó caer en su cama. Tikki salió volando de su bolso y la sobrevoló con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué ocurre hoy? –consultó la pequeña criatura, visiblemente preocupada- Hoy no eres la misma.

\- Lo sé. –la chica se sentó rápidamente y observó a su pequeña amiga- No entiendo qué pasa conmigo, Tikki.

\- ¿Esto se trata sobre Adrien?

\- …y sobre Chat Noir. –murmuró la joven, antes de ocultar su rostro atrás de un pequeño cojín- Oh Dios… todo es peor cuando lo digo en voz alta. Esto se trata de Adrien y de Chat Noir. Esto se trata sobre mi pasividad respecto a Adrien y sobre no dejar de pensar en Chat Noir.

\- Oh… -Tikki desvió la mirada un momento, bajando su vuelo hasta apoyarse sobre la cama- Bueno… era de esperarse.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Él siempre ha estado interesado en ti…

\- En Ladybug. –aclaró.

La pequeña criatura observó el techo por un momento, como si estuviese midiendo sus palabras delicadamente antes de dar una respuesta.

\- Ladybug eres tú, Marinette. La máscara te hace más segura, pero sigues siendo tú ¿Verdad? No cambias. En todo caso, puedes ser completamente tú, sin miedo a que te juzguen.

\- Lo sé…

\- Pues Chat Noir también es un chico atrás de una máscara, que puede ser él mismo frente a ti de la manera que, tal vez, no lo es con nadie más. –Tikki saltó sobre el regazo de Marinette y acarició la mano de la chica- Tú conoces más a Chat Noir que a Adrien ¿Por qué no te gustaría más él? Eventualmente… claro.

\- ¿Eventualmente…? –susurró la pelinegra, levantándose de la cama y observando su computadora.

\- Eso es lo que te tiene inquieta ¿Verdad? –Tikki voló junto a ella- El hecho que no puedas sacar de tu cabeza a Chat Noir y saber que no es un error o algo pasajero. Porque…

\- …lo conozco. Y sé que ese beso fue sincero, que él quería dármelo… como tantas otras cosas que me ha dado… -la chica relajó sus puños, sorprendida de haberlos tenido cerrados- Esto no se trata solo de un beso, sino del miedo que tuve por perderlo… ¿Qué digo? –miró el techo de su habitación, como si sus ideas estuviesen nadando ahí- Del miedo que siempre tengo cuando creo que voy a perderlo porque se arriesga constantemente para salvarme. Esto se trata de la forma en que puedo leer sus pensamientos y por eso hacemos tan buen equipo. También se trata de los _y si_ … Porque solo puedo pensar ¿ _Y si_ algo entre nosotros pudiese funcionar? ¿ _Y si_ esa sincronización perfecta solo es una señal? Aunque ¿ _Y si_ algo sale mal? ¿ _Y si_ pierdo a un leal compañero porque me arriesgo?... –miró a Tikki.

\- ¿ _Y si_ lo pierdes por no hacer nada? –aventuró la pequeña, sabiendo que esa era la pregunta más pesada.

La sensación de vértigo en su vientre fue aterradora al pensar en esa pregunta.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Marinette se acercó a su computadora y cambió el fondo de pantalla por un paisaje de París ¿Era normal que le doliera no sentir ni una pisca de duda al quitar el collage que había hecho de fotos de Adrien…?

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Por lo menos no eran fotos de Chat Noir, ni algún gato negro cualquiera. _Por lo menos_ no estaba replicando las cosas de un chico a otro.

Porque Chat Noir era diferente…

El sonido de un cascabel la hizo dar un respingón. Como siempre, unos segundos después unos golpes desde la ventana de su habitación la hizo mirar sobre su hombro, pero Tikki ya se había ocultado.

 _Hablando del Rey de Roma…_

" _Princesa_ " pudo leer en los labios de Chat Noir, que se colgaba ágilmente en el alfeizar de su ventana. Marinette le sonrió y abrió la ventana, dejando al chico entrar en un ágil salto que de seguro buscaba impresionarla.

\- Perdón la tardanza, princesa.

\- ¿Te estaba esperando? –consultó Marinette y de repente recordó la promesa que él le había hecho la noche anterior.

Él la besaría.

Eso se lo dije.

Él iba a _besarla…_

\- ¿Princesa…? –Chat Noir abrió los ojos con sorpresa y dio un paso hacia adelante cuando notó que la joven se tapaba la boca- ¿Acaso te moriste la lengua…? ¿Estas mareada? ¿Te encuentras bien?

¡No! Él le había dicho eso a Ladybug.

Pero en ese momento él solo veía a Marinette. Así que sería mucho más tranquilo si su corazón dejase de latir entre nervios y… anticipación estúpida.

\- Me mordí. –mintió, sentándose en su cama- Y no has respondido ¿Te estaba esperando?

\- Algo me dijo que necesitabas compañía. –explicó el chico, girando la silla del escritorio de Marinette para sentarse a ahorcadas sobre esta y apoyar su mentón sobre el respaldo de la misma con esa enorme sonrisa infantil que solía poner- ¿Mis instintos felinos estaban en lo correcto?

¿No le dolerían las mejillas cuando sonreía tan abiertamente?

Aunque era una sonrisa sincera, se notaba. Una sonrisa agradable.

 _Oh no…_

\- ¿Acaso tienes cámaras de vigilancia siguiéndome? –preguntó, apartando la mirada de la boca masculina y de cualquier idea que la empujase a pensar más en besos y menos en sonrisas.

Ese era Chat Noir, el chico que conocía por años, con sus ridículos chistes y ademanes caballerosos que rayaban en el coqueteo ridículo. El mismo compañero de trabajo que había crecido en esos últimos años y seguía tan lampiño como siempre, aunque ahora era mucho más alto y su espalda era tan ancha como un escudo creado para protegerla…

 _Enfócate…_

\- Solo me preocupo por ti, princesa. –el chico la observó largamente, frunciendo el ceño- No luces tan vital como siempre. –se explicó.

\- ¿Es tan obvio? –Marinette subió sus piernas hasta abrazarlas contra su pecho- Todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta, hasta Adrien.

\- No creo que él sea ciego o pase de tu existencia. –regañó el rubio.

Oh… era gracioso como Chat Noir se había vuelto tan o más amigo de Marinette como de Ladybug. Tikki tenía razón, era la misma chica, con o sin el antifaz. La única diferencia que existía era que Chat Noir no coqueteaba con Marinette. Si, a veces se exhibía y bromeaba pero con el tiempo se había dado cuenta que lo hacía como un juego. Al final del día, a él en verdad le importaba causarle una buena impresión y eso era increíblemente tierno.

 _Oh genial…_

Ahora pensaba que era tierna la forma en que él se comportaba con ella cuando era Marinette.

\- Bueno, puedo decir, sin sonar moji _gato_ …

Marinette rodó los ojos ¡Esos ridículos juegos de palabras!

\- Chat Noir… -rogó, sin ocultar su fastidio- No es gracioso.

\- ¿Segura? Tal vez tu caja de la risa está dañada. –bromeó el chico, balanceándose en la silla ligeramente- Está bien… está bien… no me mates con esa mirada y deja de fruncir el ceño, princesa, no te sienta bien. Lo que quiero decir… -y se relajó en ese momento- es que te conozco ¿No crees? Y sé cuándo estas sobre-pensando las cosas.

\- Voy a sospechar que en verdad tienes cámaras puestas por aquí… -acusó, mirando a un lado y a otro, fingiendo estar en búsqueda cualquier indicio de vigilancia en su propio dormitorio.

\- Princesa, me ofendes. Nunca le haría eso a nadie, menos a una dama como tú. –el chico sonrió- Y sé que estás eludiendo el tema.

Bien, Chat Noir era su amigo y ella con o sin máscara, era alguien quien depositaría su vida sin dudarlo en las habilidosas manos del rubio. Él la había salvado incontables ocasiones y aun así, por alguna razón, él lucía mucho más relajado cuando era Marinette.

Lo que había sido una pequeña misión de " _protección_ " años atrás, había terminado en una amistad curiosa. Nunca había esperado jugar a la damisela en peligro, pero Chat Noir había hecho una notable diferencia entre ella y Chloé, había sido mucho más agradable y relajado con ella. Pero todo había cambiado cuando, semanas después, lo había encontrado rondando en su tejado, meditabundo. En un inicio había temido que su leal gatito se hubiese percatado que Ladybug era ella, pero cuando se percató que él lucía perdido e indiferente a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que posiblemente Chat Noir ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba parado sobre su casa.

Esa noche habían conversado como dos amigos, él no le había dicho muchas cosas en un inicio pero por lo que había podido entender, él tenía problemas con su padre y había salido a despejar su mente. Marinette nunca hubiese imaginado que su alegre amigo pudiese cargar tantos problemas y antes de darse cuenta le había ofrecido que cada vez que se sintiera mal fuese a visitarla. A ella, a Marinette.

Y una cosa llevó a la otra. Antes de darse cuenta, se encontró acompañando al chico en largo silencios amigables, en animadas charlas y hasta había comenzado a confiar en él. Al punto de confesarle sus sentimientos por Adrien. Sin poder evitarlo, soltó una carcajada ante el recuerdo y levantó la mirada, notando los curiosos ojos color esmeralda que la analizaban.

\- Acabo de recordar la cara que pusiste cuando hace dos años te conté sobre mi enamoramiento hacia Adrien. –admitió.

Oh… confiaba en ese gatito.

El chico se rio de forma nerviosa y se rascó la nuca, mirando el techo, boqueando suavemente.

Aun cuando ese gatito era el peor consejero romántico que conociera.

\- Bueno, me tomó por sorpresa. Además, no me lo contaste, me enteré por culpa de eso… -y señaló la computadora.

En eso tenía razón, Chat Noir había encontrado el protector de pantalla y se había caído al suelo de la pura impresión.

Literalmente…

\- Anda, míralo. –animó Marinette.

\- No lo sé… ¿Por qué querría repetir eso? Además, aún estoy procesando el hecho de que tienes todo el horario de Adrien en uno de esos pliegos que cuelgan de tu habitación. –Chat Noir negó con fuerza- Tú lo confundes con uno de esos cantantes famosos que las chicas adoran o un actor reconocido. Bueno, tú y muchas otras personas.

\- Bueno, es un modelo. –pero por primera vez admitió para sus adentros que no era un tipo de romance muy… concreto y realista… lo que había sentido por Adrien.

 _Oh…_ " _sentido_ "…

En verdad su corazón era muy radical cuando sacaba un sentimiento para dejar otro.

¿Debería preocuparle eso?

\- Anda… -dijo Marinette, concentrándose en el chico, mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia el lugar donde estaba ese enorme pliego de papel con el horario de Adrien.

Chat Noir había tenido un punto.

\- Si insistes, princesa. –el chico aplastó un botón al azar de la computadora para que esta mostrara el fondo de pantalla- ¿Qué…?

\- ¿Sabes? –Marinette llamó la atención del sorprendido chico, justo antes de jalar el largo papel que colgaba de su pared y comenzara a romperlo- Creo que soy demasiado leal…

\- ¿Qué haces? –el chico se levantó de golpe- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué te pasa? –hablaba demasiado rápido, sin saber si moverse o no, parecía perdido- ¿Acaso… Adrien te hizo algo malo? -lamentó, dejando caer sus hombros- ¿Estás enojada con él?

\- Casi luces ofendido, Chat Noir. –Marinette negó, sorprendida de su repentina actitud- No, claro que no. Adrien no me ha hecho nada y no creo que pudiese hacer algo que despertara malos sentimientos en mí. Créeme, él sigue siendo el caballeroso y diplomático chico de siempre. –partió por la mitad el calendario de actividades de Adrien- Pero, como te iba diciendo, soy demasiado leal.

\- No entiendo, princesa…

\- Mi corazón. –explicó ella, soltando una pequeña risa, fascinada de la forma en que se sentía, segura y confiada cuando miraba a Chat Noir- ¿Has visto como hay gente que puede enamorarse de varias personas? Ellos entran en dudas, no saben a quién escoger y simplemente no pueden elegir. Yo no puedo… -y sonrió orgullosa, era algo que acaba de descubrir en ella pero le alegraba inmensamente- Mi corazón es demasiado leal. Si me gusta alguien, debe ser con la apuesta más peligrosa de todas: Todo mi corazón y desde el fondo de mi alma. –rompió otro pedazo del enorme pliego- Y aunque por un momento pensara que otro chico es increíble o genial, no podría ni siquiera pensar en amarlo, porque mi corazón le pertenece a otro ¿Entiendes?

\- En realidad… sigo confundido…

\- Oh, deja de verme con esos ojos. Casi parece que estoy terminando contigo. –Marinette llevó los pedazos de papel a su basurero y los dejó caer ahí, sintiendo que era importarte hacer eso, dejar las cosas atrás, porque le estaba poniendo incómoda todo el culto que había creado alrededor de un chico sin siquiera… conocerlo realmente- Solo puedo amar a una persona, por lo menos de forma consciente. –apoyo su mano sobre su pecho, para recalcar esa parte- Pero al parecer llevaba bastante tiempo gustándome otro chico… -los ojos esmeraldas del rubio lucieron casi alarmados y eso hizo a Marinette soltara una risa ¿Qué pasaba con ese gatito el día de hoy?- Bueno, al inicio ese _gustar_ fue de forma inofensiva. Pero no pude detener este sentimiento, tal vez porque me negaba a aceptar que estuviese ahí y cuando me di cuenta, mi corazón ya lo amaba. Y cuando eso ocurrió, dejó de gustarme Adrien. Inmediatamente, sin avisos, sin preparaciones… No –racionalizó- ¿Sabes qué? Tal vez ya iba un tiempo sin gustarme Adrien, pero simplemente no me había dado cuenta, me había acostumbrado a adorarlo –señaló a Chat Noir- y como bien dices, lo adoraba de la misma manera en que lo haría una fanática con su cantante favorito. Lo adoraba. La diferencia es… que cuando fui consciente que estaba enamorada de este otro chico, no pude seguir adorando a Adrien, porque sería traicionar estos sentimientos. –suspiró- Unos mucho más sólidos y reales. Mi corazón lo sabía antes que yo y mi cerbero me lo informó hoy. Oh… creme, fue aterrador al inicio. –se encogió de hombros- Pero entre más lo pienso, más me gusta todo esto. Yo amo a este chico. –miró a Chat Noir, ligeramente sonrojada, porque estaba confesando todo eso a un amigo, si, a un leal y buen amigo pero también estaba diciendo todo eso al chico que le gustaba- No importa cuánto intente huir de esto, siempre he sido una persona que sigue su corazón. Aunque sea un camino peligroso. Él es muy diferente a Adrien y mi corazón lo escogió. –y entre más miraba a Chat Noir, a la forma en que centraba todo de él en ella, buscando comprenderla, aunque luciera confundido y perdido, más se daba cuenta de lo real que era ese sentimiento en su pecho- Si, es obvio que él me gusta y que en serio es un fantástico chico. –ella levantó la mirada, agradeciendo que en ese momento fuese Marinette y no Ladybug, porque sería terriblemente vergonzoso confesar todo eso ¡Sobre todo a él! Ya tenía un enorme ego sin que ella tuviese que justificárselo- Aunque, una amiga mía dijo que tenía sentido todo lo que mi corazón está viviendo. A este chico lo conozco más. No, lo conozco _realmente_. Así que era cuestión de tiempo… enamorarme de él.

\- ¿Quién es…? –Chat Noir avanzó rápidamente hacia ella y la tomó de los hombros, lucía cada vez más preocupado, sin un atisbo de picardía en su mirada- ¿Estas segura de esto? Te he visto enamorada de Adrien por años, ilusionada, emocionada… ¿Estás segura que te gusta este otro chico, princesa? Esto es demasiado repentino.

\- Chat… ¿Qué ocurre? Pensé que te alegraría saber que ya no sigo ilusionada con algo imposible… -Marinette apoyó sus manos sobre las de él- ¿No es esto bueno?

\- ¡Si!... No… -él bajó la mirada- No lo sé… -lamentó- tal vez prefiero que te guste Adrien… -pero al segundo en que esas palabras salieron de su boca, él levantó la mirada, alarmado- No, claro que no. Olvídalo, no dije nada. –sonrió culpable- Solo estoy confundido.

\- Supongo que es una noticia muy grande para digerirla tan fácilmente. –bromeó ella, buscando animarlo.

\- Si. –él le sonrió, pero apenas y su boca se movió para confirmar ese gesto- Lo único en lo que estoy seguro, completamente seguro, –y la tomó del rostro, con sus manos enguantadas, mientras la miraba fijamente- es que quiero que seas feliz. Tú y ese noble corazón tuyo, princesa. Para mí, es importante que seas feliz. El resto de cosas no importan, son lo de menos. –la soltó suavemente, deslizando sus manos por el cuello femenino hasta volver a sus hombros, donde se detuvo- Solo quiero saber ¿Esta es tu decisión definitiva?

\- Estoy segura. Y tal vez no es repentino, simplemente me he tardado en darme cuenta de la verdad. Porque créeme, él lleva años luchando por meterse en mi cabeza y ahora no quiere salir. –admitió, apoyando sus manos sobre los fuertes brazos del chico.

Oh no… ya estaba pensando en que tenía fuertes brazos…

¡Ese era el problema! Por mucho que luchara contra esos sentimientos, su corazón no paraba de hundirla en esos brillantes ojos de color esmeralda…

 _¡Basta!_

\- Pero… -se quejó el chico, aunque con mucha menos fuerza que antes.

\- En verdad, actúas como si estuviese terminando contigo o algo así. –la chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa- Adrien sigue pareciéndome un chico increíble, un excelente partido, pero tienes razón, no lo conozco realmente. Por años, me lo has dicho: No sé quién es en realidad, mi enamoramiento fue el de una fanática. Tal vez, ahora que puedo hablar con él tranquilamente, pueda conocerlo. Tal vez y en verdad llegue a gustarme…

\- No luces muy segura… -murmuró Chat Noir.

\- Eso es porque el chico que me gusta ahora es alguien que conozco completamente, en lo bueno y lo malo. –se encogió de hombros- Y es alguien que ha esperado por mí, esforzándose siempre por mi bien.

\- ¿Quién…? –el chico aclaró su garganta- ¿Quién es?

\- Eso es un secreto. –ella rio suavemente- Por ahora.

\- Eso no es justo… -el chico se soltó y volvió a su silla- Tú sabes lo que siento por mi lady… -abrió los ojos, al ver la hora y dio un ágil brinco- Oh no… ¡Mi lady! –avanzó hacia la ventana, casi a tropezones- Siempre que hablo contigo, el tiempo vuela, princesa. –Chat Noir se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Marinette- Hoy llega una exposición de Gran Bretaña, entre ellas, las joyas de la corona. Ladybug y yo vamos a custodiar la entrega, solo por precaución. Pero me alegra verte mejor. –hizo una suave reverencia- Aunque no hemos terminado de hablar –advirtió y saltó por la ventana.

\- Me alegra ver que aunque te gusta, puedes hablar tranquilamente con él. –comentó Tikki, saliendo de su escondite- Eso es un amor mucho más maduro, has ido creciendo en todos estos años que te conozco, hasta en tu corazón. Me siento muy orgullosa de ti.

\- Si… -Marinette acarició su mejilla, sintiendo un suave hormigueo- Él me conoce mejor de lo que yo le conozco a él…

\- ¿Eh…? –la pequeña criatura voló hacia la mano de la joven, presa de la curiosidad.

\- Él me conoce como Marinette, me aprecia como soy, Chat Noir dice que soy su mejor amiga y… le gusto como Ladybug… Él me acepta completamente aunque no lo sepa. –negó con fuerza, para concentrarse- Pero dejemos de hablar de eso… Ya lo oíste, hora de trabajar ¡Tikki!

Horas después, el último artículo era depositado en una caja de seguridad y los guardias agradecían la ayuda de Ladybug y Chat Noir. El dúo había tenido una relajada jornada, aunque la joven se dio cuenta de lo meditabundo que se encontraba su amigo.

\- Bien… parece que hemos terminado por hoy. –la joven levantó la mirada y observó la luna menguante saludarle como la sonrisa de un gato.

 _Oh no… ¿En serio…? ¿Tenía que ponerse así de cursi?_

\- Si… -el chico suspiró largamente pero le dedicó una amplia sonrisa- Siempre es un placer estar a tu lado, mi lady.

\- Gatito… -negó ligeramente pero sorpresivamente él la tomó de la mano y la besó justo sobre sus nudillos.

El corazón se le desembocó. Totalmente de golpe y sin poder frenarlo. El muy… indigno, la dejó con la garganta seca y tuvo que desviar la mirada para no delatarse.

\- ¿No quieres hacer algo? Podríamos dar un paseo. –sugirió Chat Noir, sonriendo de lado- No tienes que irte ahora.

\- Oh, sí, podríamos dar un paseo, nadie prestaría atención al traje rojo y a las orejas ¿No? –bromeó la chica, soltándose.

Y la mirada que él le puso… hizo que su corazón se encogiera ¿En verdad él quería dar un paseo con ella? ¿Así de simple? ¿Chat Noir tenía esos deseos tan normales? Una caminata con la persona que le gustaba… No era mucho pedir.

Y ella se lo estuvo negando.

¿…en verdad todas las veces que la había invitado a hacer algo fuera del trabajo le había puesto esa misma mirada melancólica y añorante…?

 _Oh… gatito…_

\- Bueno… -Chat Noir se enderezó y llevó sus manos hacia atrás- Supongo que tienes razón…

\- En realidad… -Ladybug se mordió el labio inferior, teniendo muy presente el recuerdo que despertaba ese gesto.

Pero esa vez era un buen incentivo.

No quería perder la oportunidad. Tikki tenía razón ¿Y si lo perdía por no hacer nada? Todo eso era ganar o ganar ¿Verdad? Él tenía sentimientos por ella, así que ser sincera con sus emociones debería ser algo bueno. Además, él aun le debía un beso. Eso era un ganar o ganar… ¿Verdad…?

Eso era una locura…

\- ¿Y si subimos? –señaló al tejado del Louvre, armándose de valor- Me gustaría…

Y un ligero grito escapó de sus labios cuando él la tomó de la cintura y la apretó contra su fuerte costado hasta robarle el aire. Antes de darse cuenta, él los había impulsado hacia arriba con su propia arma y en un ágil movimiento se había dejado caer en el tejado del edificio, manteniéndola lejos del suelo por un par de centímetros. Ladybug soltó su agarre de la cintura del chico y dio un par de pasos hacia un costado.

¿Siempre había olido tan bien…?

¿Siempre había sido tan cálido…?

Tal vez la peor parte era escuchar la afirmación en su cabeza…

Simplemente ella no había querido aceptarlo por todos esos años.

Un solo corazón… un solo amor. Y ahora la balanza se inclinaba hacia él.

Chat Noir iba a ser un tormento para su trabajo si es que no hacía algo al respecto.

\- Siempre es una buena noche, si puedo compartirla contigo, mi lady. –comentó el chico, recuperando su grata sonrisa.

\- Una parte de mi quiere gritarte ¿Sabes? –comenzó Ladybug, caminando por el borde del edificio para crear distancia y tomar aire.

\- ¿Por el beso de ayer…? –preguntó Chat Noir, con una voz ligeramente culpable, pero algo taimada.

Obviamente no iba a disculparse por eso. No cabía duda de que estaba contento con sus acciones.

\- Oh, también por eso, créeme. –ella se giró- No puedes ir por ahí, robándole besos a la gente.

\- Solo he querido robártelos a ti. –aclaró el chico, con una enorme sonrisa orgullosa- Mi corazón es leal.

Oh… el muy indigno estaba usando sus propias palabras en su contra.

 _Bueno… las palabras de Marinette._

\- Aun así, no puedes hacerlo. Solo puedes hacer ese tipo de cosas con tu novia.

\- Eso sería fácil de arreglar… -Chat Noir le dio la espalda y comenzó a balancear su cuerpo en el borde del edificio como si fuese una cuerda floja- Lo sabes…

Ladybug se mordió el labio inferior… ese gatito no tenía vergüenza. Todo eso era como tratar con un niño, sin miedos, ni complejos. Él se sentía seguro atrás de esa máscara, diciendo lo que pensaba, sin temor alguno. Él se mostraba con orgullo y sinceridad, travieso, algo infantil, pícaro y si, extremadamente leal.

Pero, él no era el único que se sentía seguro atrás de una máscara. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios y avanzó lo más sigilosamente posible hacia Chat Noir, cerrando su mano en la cola del chico, que por tanto tiempo le había dado gracia y que últimamente encontraba increíblemente curiosa. Así que la jaló en su dirección, con cierta fuerza. Y de un segundo a otro, el rubio terminó perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de espalda contra el pecho de Ladybug, con su cabeza sobre el hombro femenino y los ojos increíblemente abiertos.

En ese momento lucía tan inocente como Adrien…

\- Lo sé, gatito. Eso se podría arreglar fácilmente. –y lo hizo, porque iba a termina arrepintiéndose tarde o temprano, así que decidió no pensarlo.

Lo besó, por propio impulso y sin excusas. Lo besó, porque el corazón le había estado latiendo rápido, porque olía bien y tenía una espalda tan ancha como un escudo personal. Lo besó, porque lo conocía bien, como amiga y como aliada de la justicia, porque sabía todos sus terribles defectos pero también sus enormes virtudes. Y lo besó, porque él había sido ciegamente leal a ella y por fin había dejado de amar a su chico idealizado y podía dedicarse a su real y sólido gatito.

Chat Noir se quedó inmovilizado por un momento, presa de la increíble impresión. Pero eso no le importo, Ladybug acunó el rostro del chico, que estaba a punto de caerse al suelo y acarició su boca despacio, con tiempo, dejando la expectativa colgando en el aire y llevándolo muy despacio hacia su propio territorio. Una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios cuando lo sintió resbalarse y tuvo que usar su brazo libre para sostenerlo por la cintura e inclinarse más para besarlo hasta que él ¡Por fin! La rodeó con sus brazos por el cuello, estrechándola, abrazándola cálidamente y correspondiendo su beso de la única forma que él conocía.

El chico usó esa travesura innata en él para morderle el labio inferior, obligándola a abrirlos y así poder explorar su boca rápidamente, sin dejar pasar la oportunidad y la suerte. Ladybug suspiró despacio y dejó caer sus manos por los costados del firme cuerpo, correspondiendo su profundo beso, sin dudarlo. Ese era Chat Noir, protector en su agarre pero peligroso con sus labios que parecían dispuestos a dejarla sin aliento a pesar de ser él quien, técnicamente, estaba en _sus brazos_.

Muy despacio se separó, sorprendida de la forma en que él levantó su rostro hasta el último segundo, negándose a dejarla ir pero resignándose con un fuerte sonrojo y una respiración entrecortada. Chat Noir le sonrió bobamente y antes de darse cuenta él terminó cayendo al suelo, resbalándose de su agarre. Ladybug soltó una pequeña risa, aunque también tenía el pulso acelerado y las rodillas débiles.

\- Eso… -Chat Noir la observó con sorpresa y como si temiese que huyese, la tomó de la mano, aun sentado en el suelo y con su pecho subiendo y bajando- Este día ha sido totalmente extraño…

\- ¿Eso es malo? –preguntó Ladybug, sentándose entre las piernas de él, aceptando que sus piernas tampoco estaban dispuestas a sostenerla del todo- ¿Muy malo?

\- Hace unos minutos estaba preocupado por lo extraño que había sido mi día… ahora estoy feliz. –admitió el chico, impulsándose hasta apoyar su frente contra la femenina- Muy feliz, mi lady.

\- No sabía que era tan fácil complacerte. –murmuró Ladybug, dejándose llevar por la traviesa mirada.

Ese era Chat Noir, su gatito, su peligroso pero seguro compañero.

 _Oh… eso era real_.

\- Si, deberías complacerme más seguido. –bromeó, inclinándose hacia los labios femeninos.

Pero ella lo esquivó, negando con cierta diversión.

\- ¿Recuerdas? Aún hay una parte de mí que quiere gritarte. –le recordó.

\- Si lo de hace poco fue un grito, estoy dispuesto a que me dejes sordo, mi lady. –el chico respiró pesadamente y apoyó sus manos a los costados de las caderas femeninas, impulsándose para retomar terreno, poniéndose ligeramente sobre ella- Muy sordo… -murmuró, con voz ronca, lamiéndose el labio inferior, sin ocultar el brillo expectante y adictivo que tenía en la mirada.

Bien ese era el completamente peligroso compañero…

\- Espera… -apoyó su dedo índice en la respingada nariz del chico y lo empujó lo suficiente para poder respirar- Solo déjame hablar…

\- No, no… -Chat Noir negó, insistente, esquivando la mano femenina hasta apoyar sus labios debajo de su delicada oreja, justo donde empezaba su mandíbula- Menos hablar, más besos, mi lady… -pidió, dejando un camino húmedo por la pequeña parte de cuello que estaba descubierta.

Ladybug cerró los ojos sin poder evitarlo ¿Cómo culparlo? Él había estado esperando por ese momento por años, ella apenas se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y ni siquiera había contenido sus deseos un día. Un suave suspiro escapó de sus labios y se apoyó sobre sus codos, dejándolo ganar terreno sobre ella. El tejado del Louvre parecía el mejor lugar del mundo en ese segundo. Al igual que esos pequeños besos que volvían a su oreja se sentían como pequeñas llamaradas calentando su piel en esa oscura noche. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando había lanzado su cabeza hacia atrás y su espalda se había arqueado, buscando el contacto sólido y masculino. Una de las manos de Chat Noir estaba acariciando su costado y vientre, subiendo peligrosamente, provocándole más escalofríos.

Pero…

\- Gatito… -rogó y cuando notó que eso solo parecía motivarlo para morderla de tal forma que casi olvidó como se formaban las palabras, se empujó a si misma sobre él, girando y quedando sobre el chico- Gatito. –regañó.

\- Mi lady. –sonrió, dichoso, presa de pura emoción, con la misma traviesa mirada, acariciando con sus garras la espalda baja de la chica, sin ocultar el gusto que tenía de tocarla al fin.

\- Déjame hablar. –ordenó, arqueando la espalda ante el afilado tacto y controlando todo el impulso que tenía por recostarse sobre el fuerte torso del chico, dejarlo seguir con todas sus traviesas distracciones y posiblemente ella misma unirse a su humor tan atrevido.

\- Pero… -jugó el rubio, besándola bajo su mentón- Hay tantos lugares en ti que aun muero por besar. Me van a faltar horas para sentirme completamente vivo.

\- Por favor. –rogó, moviéndose inquieta, entre sus palabras y largos dedos, era difícil ordenar sus ideas- En verdad, necesito hablar… sin distracciones, es algo importante. –y lo observó con sinceridad.

Así que él se detuvo, asintiendo, ligeramente regañado pero franco en sus acciones. Ese era su seguro y confiable Chat Noir, después de todo.

\- En serio deseo gritarte… -intentó continuar.

\- ¿No puedo dar un ale _gato_? –consultó el chico, con una sonrisa ladeada.

¿Él en _serio_ juraba que eso era gracioso…?

\- Voy a golpearte. –le advirtió, levantando su dedo índice como amenaza- Silencio. –suspiró- Ahora vas a escucharme… Y dado que te has portado tan mal, no iré directo al punto. –le castigó- ¿Sabes por qué quiero gritarte? Porque a mí me gustaba alguien confiable, alguien seguro. El tipo de chico que podría presentarle a mis padres. No, el tipo de chico que todo el mundo admira. Y aunque no me correspondiera, eso estaba bien… era algo tranquilo. Y pude seguir así… -lo fulminó con la mirada- Pero nunca te rendiste, seguiste insistiendo, sin importar cuantas negativas te diera…

\- ¿Acabas de decir… _gustaba_? –el chico abrió los ojos con sorpresa- ¿Ya no te gusta ese chico, mi lady?

\- Ya no… -admitió, rodando los ojos al notar la franca sonrisa que se formaba en los labios del rubio- Déjame continuar, gatito.

\- Con gusto, mi lady, con todo el gusto el mundo.

\- Ególatra… -ella negó- Y si, nunca te rendiste, siempre fuiste sincero conmigo y luchaste contra todo, en especial contra mí… Me gustaría gritarte porque me sacaste de mi mundo tranquilo y conforme. En realidad, sin darte cuenta, te tomaste la molestia de conocerme por completo, de apreciar todas mis facetas, aun aquella atrás de la máscara.

\- ¿Mi lady…?

Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos. Chat Noir se había arriesgado tantas veces por ella… ya era hora de dar un salto de fe por él.

Por fin tomaría control de su vida.

Y lentamente su transformación despareció por completo. Marinette lo miró expectante, pensando que hubiese sido una mejor idea bajarse de su vientre antes de hacer eso. En ese momento todo era tan… vergonzoso…

Cuando era Ladybug se sentía mucho más poderosa…

\- Princesa… -abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó rápidamente, encarándola- Pero… -se calló- Cuando dijiste…

\- Me refería a ti, el chico que me gusta ahora, eres tú. Por eso te dije todo eso, quería decírtelo, siendo yo… aunque no supieras que era yo… –aceptó, mordiéndose el labio inferior- Tú me conoces, ambas facetas…

\- Pero tú… eres mi amiga… No, no… eres mi mejor amiga. -el chico parecía sorprendido, anonadado pero aun así algo divertido por su propia situación- A quien le conté todo… hasta mis problemas amorosos… también es…

\- Si… -lo miró culpable- Lo siento, en serio… yo…

\- Y cuando hablamos hoy, me sentí tan extraño, ansioso y celoso… -negó- No sabía por qué me sentía así, me asusté un poco, pensando que estaba traicionando mis sentimientos por Ladybug… -enterró sus dedos entre sus cabellos, completamente sorprendido- Me sentí el peor amigo del mundo por no querer que te gustara otra persona, porque prefería que te gustara Adrien, aunque no era lo correcto…

\- Tal vez él debería ser sincero también. –la voz de Tikki sonó con seguridad y sobrevoló cerca del rostro de Chat Noir- Plagg y yo les daremos espacio. Pero ya es hora que ustedes dos hablen.

\- ¿Tikki…? –preguntó Marinette.

\- ¿Ella es tu kwami? –el chico sonrió dulcemente, sin poder evitarlo- Realmente eres muy bonita. –le dijo a la pequeña criatura, mirándola con ternura.

\- Siempre tan encantador, con o sin la máscara. –Tikki observó a los chicos, con una amplia sonrisa, entre culpable y orgullosa- Plagg y yo somos guardianes, obviamente sabemos la identidad del elegido del otro. Nosotros debemos prevenir los peores escenarios y proteger a cada elegido. Después de todo, lo hacemos porque sus almas están en sincronía. –voló cerca de Marinette y la observó con sinceridad- Lamento no habértelo dicho, pero debemos proteger sus identidades y dejar que el destino siga su curso. –extendió su pequeña mano hacia Chat Noir- Ven, Plagg… las señales son obvias, este es su momento. No el nuestro, mi leal compañero.

Y sorpresivamente, la transformación de Adrien desapareció. El pequeño felino flotó hacia su compañera y besó su mano suavemente, mientras ella soltaba una pequeña risa con una mirada de condescendencia, antes de alejarse los dos. Por lo tanto, dejando a los chicos completamente sorprendidos, sin la seguridad de sus máscaras y solo con la verdad.

\- Adrien… -rápidamente ella se apartó, completamente roja.

Y ahí estuvo el latido acelerado, la boca seca y las manos temblorosas ¡A la hora que volvían a aparecer! Justo cuando había aceptado sus sentimientos por Chat Noir…

…quien era realmente Adrien.

 _Oh…_

\- Tú sabías ya mis sentimientos hacia ti… -murmuró, sin acusarlo.

¿Cómo hacerlo? Ella había hecho lo mismo con Chat Noir, había sido su confidente.

\- Por eso quería disuadirte de ellos con mi álter ego… Tú te mereces algo real, no solo… el exterior. –Adrien negó con fuerza, mirando sus manos- Obviamente yo sigo siendo yo… con o sin la máscara…

\- Lo sé. –Marinette no supo de donde escapó una pequeña risa- Marinette sigue siendo Ladybug. La máscara…

\- Solo te da más seguridad. –Adrien asintió, mirando el suelo- No odio ser Adrien… simplemente es muy pesado… siempre debo comportarme, cumplir expectativas, horarios, ser excelente en todo. A ti, a Ladybug y a Marinette, no les molestaba que fuese imperfecto, con mis bromas y…

\- Tus enormes expresiones faciales, cada sentimiento lo vivías intensamente. –ella se mordió el labio inferior, recordando perfectamente cada enorme sonrisa, cada traviesa mirada, la forma en que él sacaba su lengua cuando estaba concentrado…- Hasta cuando te enojabas, lo hacías con todo el cuerpo, como un niño.

\- ¡Hey! –se quejó, divertido y lanzó el rostro hacia atrás, con una risa despreocupada- Eso no es justo, yo no me estoy burlando de tu gusto por hablar usando todo tu cuerpo.

\- ¿Todo mi cuerpo…?

\- Como Marinette, agitas mucho los brazos cuando estás emocionada y no sabes quedarte quieta, a veces temía que hicieras un hueco en tu habitación de tanto caminar de un lado a otro y nunca he visto a alguien poder balancear su cuerpo de un lado a otro sin caerse. –el chico sonrió inocente- Creo que todo eso es tierno.

\- Dado que eres extremadamente sincero, tendré que creerte… -ella enmarcó una ceja.

\- Y yo tomaré eso como un halago. –apuntó, con la mirada brillante, traviesa.

Ella no pudo evitar negar en silencio. Todo eso era extraño, pero… ahí estaba, completamente obvio. Si solo lo miraba a los ojos, sentía la misma confianza ciega que existía entre los dos por tantos años. Ese era el mismo cabello rubio que a veces le picaba la nariz cuando él la levantaba en brazos y ese era el mismo rostro que podía trasmitir las más enormes y sinceras emociones que hubiese visto en toda su vida.

Adrien era Chat Noir.

Y eso estaba bien.

\- Tu padre… -Marinette recordó, mientras extendía su mano hacia él y se la apretó- Lo que me dijiste como Chat Noir sigue siendo lo mismo siendo Adrien ¿Verdad…?

\- Exacto. –el chico levantó la mirada- Él no es malo, desde que mi madre desapareció… se ha centrado mucho en el trabajo… Yo quiero hacerlo feliz, pero a veces…

\- Me hubiese gustado poder apoyarte más…

\- ¡Lo hiciste! –ambos parecieron sorprendidos ante el apasionado arrebato pero él rápidamente se inclinó hacia ella, seguro- Tú fuiste de gran ayuda al escucharme, todas esas noches, sin importar que no supieras que era Adrien. –le sonrió agradecido- Me daba un poco de celos que como Chat Noir pudieses ser tu misma. Realmente eres única… Al inicio pensaba que como Adrien me temías o tal vez creías que era demasiado importante y por eso me tratabas con tantos nervios. Luego, cuando me enteré de tus sentimientos… -bajó la mirada- solo pude pensar que te habías enamorado de alguien a quien nunca habías hablado y que eso se parecía mucho al tipo de amor que tienen muchas personas por sus ídolos, desconocidos y distantes. –levantó la mirada, culpable- Así que tenía celos de mí mismo por haberte podido conocer usando una máscara. A veces pensaba que tenía suerte de que nuestra amistad se basara en mí usando una identidad secreta, pues temía que si todo se hubiese dado siendo Adrien, me hubiese enamorado de ti y no quería apartar mis sentimientos por Ladybug. –rio- Bien, esto suena algo confuso. Pero tú me entiendes, tú eras sincera conmigo cuando yo usaba una máscara para hablar contigo.

\- Y un cascabel. –ella asintió- Así sabía que habías llegado y Tikki podía esconderse. Tu cascabel sonaba claramente cuando me visitabas.

\- Lo hacía para advertirte que iba a llegar. Ya era muy atrevido de mi parte entrar a tu habitación, quería darte algo de privacidad previa. –se explicó el chico, girando lentamente su mano hasta que su palma estuvo en contacto con la femenina- No creas, ni por un instante, que iba por ahí entrando en la habitación de otras chicas. Mi conciencia me atormentaba al pensar que invadía tu espacio principal… pero me gustaba mucho ese rincón del mundo para nosotros dos.

\- Siempre tan caballero… -levantó la mirada, sintiendo hormigueos por la forma en que el pulgar masculino acariciaba descuidadamente la palma de su mano- Y como Adrien, sabías cuando necesitaba a Chat Noir, me estuviste observando.

\- Era lo mínimo que podía hacer… como Marinette siempre me apoyaste.

\- Siempre me cuidaste. Tú. –abrió los ojos, con sorpresa- con o sin la máscara, velabas por mí, por cualquier faceta de mí.

\- En verdad tengo suerte… -y cerró su agarre, evitando que ella escapara si es que sus palabras eran muy intensas o atrevidas- Llegué a amar ambas partes de ti. Pero solo quería ser leal a Ladybug y me alegraba tanto tener a Marinette que no quería perderla, era la persona en quien más confiaba, así que me decía que lo que sentía por ella era amistad y si era un tipo de amor, debía ser del platónico o hasta fraternal. Aunque no siempre me convencía de eso. Tú… eres la persona en quien más confío, como mi aliada y mi amiga. El hecho de que seas Ladybug, solo lo hace mejor. El hecho de que seas Marinette vuelve todo más confortable. Tú traes suerte, obviamente eres digna de tu símbolo. –halagó, entrecerrando la mirada por un momento, mirándola profundamente, con dicha y así se quedó unos segundos hasta que pareció que una idea demasiado real llegó a su mente- Pero… -se inclinó hacia ella, muy despacio, permitiéndole quitarse cuando deseara- ¿Es igual para ti? Tú dijiste que ya no sentías nada por mí, por Adrien.

\- Porque me había enamorado de Chat Noir. –negó, divertida por la confusión- Me enamoré de quien realmente eras y no de tu deslumbrante armadura. Lamento tanto haberme demorado… -y lo dijo de todo corazón, le parecía frustrante haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo- Pero gracias a que soy Ladybug he podido pasar ese exterior perfecto y conocerte realmente… Aunque es confuso…

\- Tal vez un poco. –el chico se inclinó un poco más, sonriendo de lado- Adrien es como Chat Noir cuando tiene confianza con alguien… deberías preguntarle a Nino, está cansado de mis juegos de palabras. Aunque yo creo que son muy ingeniosos. –se quejó, con esa expresión de niño encaprichado que ella conocía tan bien.

Si, definitivamente Adrien era Chat Noir.

\- Así que estas en confianza. –aventuró y el chico asintió contento, enérgicamente, endemoniadamente y dulcemente enérgico- Creo que es obvio que sigues siendo el mismo gatito, estás hablando de ti mismo en tercera persona. –bromeó, pero en voz baja al tenerlo tan cerca- No hay muestra de egocentrismo más grande que esa.

\- Tú también decías " _Marinette_ ", en lugar de " _yo_ ". –le acusó, con una sonrisa mucho más segura- Siempre presto atención a lo que dices ¿Sabes? Con o sin la máscara.

\- Siempre tan encantador, gatito… -sintió el aliento del chico contra sus labios, despertando una sensación de vértigo en ella- Entonces… ¿El Adrien público es de movimientos y actitudes perfectas pero en privado eres como Chat Noir…?

\- Oh… -el chico rozó con su nariz la femenina- lo haces sonar mal de esa manera. Me gusta. Pero si… no necesito la máscara para querer besarte.

\- ¿Aun quieres besarme…? –sus manos subieron por los brazos del chico, consiente de que ahora él estaba ligeramente a gatas sobre ella.

\- Más que nunca. –admitió, con ese tono travieso, con esos ojos esmeraldas brillantes y sinceros- Ahora que lo pienso… cuando me tomaste confianza, te parecías mucho a Ladybug, solo que… menos mandona.

\- Porque como Marinette no intentabas coquetear conmigo. –se defendió y sus dedos llegaron al suave cabello rubio- Y no es ser mandona… es proteger mis labios. Aun así, mi primer beso fue contigo. Todos mis besos fueron contigo, gatito… te he mimado demasiado. Pero debía proteger mis besos o te hubieses tomado libertades que no debías.

\- Mi lady, ya no protejas tus labios. No conmigo… -sonrió de costado, tomándola de la cintura sorpresivamente y atrayéndola a su regazo, sentándola ahí- ¿Puedo besarte?

\- No pareció que necesitaras mi permiso segundos atrás. –le acusó, pero siguió abrazándolo por el cuello.

\- Tú me dijiste que no podía ir robando besos por ahí… simplemente soy de lento aprendizaje. –bromeó y se inclinó un poco más, hasta que sus labios acariciaron los femeninos, pero sin besarla realmente, solo creando un suave contacto con cada palabra pronunciada.

\- …dijo el chico más estudioso de la clase… -murmuró Marinette, inclinándose hasta besarlo con cierto mando.

Bien, tal vez si era algo mandona…

Pero había cosas positivas sobre eso. Por ejemplo, escuchar suspirar a su gatito, justo antes de que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sentado en el suelo, con una mano sobre el suelo para no terminar recostado sobre el tejado y la otra bien aferrada a su cintura.

Ese era Adrien, el caballeroso chico, el bien educado y extremadamente diplomático, buen estudiante y leal amigo. Pero también era Chat Noir, travieso y peligroso, bromista e increíblemente sincero.

\- Me gustan tus labios… -susurró el rubio, en un suspiro y se recostó un poco más en el suelo, soltándola para apoyarse sobre sus codos, quedando ligeramente inmóvil por eso y dejándola a ella con sus manos sobre su pecho, bajando por su vientre y recorriendo sus costados- Me gustan tus manos…

 _Increíblemente sincero_.

Y era de ella. Lo besó con más gusto, dispuesta a dejarlo con la respiración acelerada y las mejillas rojas. Lo besó sin limitaciones, totalmente confiada, porque era su gatito. Él era completamente suyo.

 **Fin**

 **¡Saludos gente nocturna y diurna!** Un nuevo fandom que me ha seducido. Y tenía que desahogar mi inspiración. No podía evitarlo. Esta serie me ha ganado a pulso y ese gatito se merecía unos mimos ¿No creen? Me gustó irme por una propuesta diferente sobre cómo comenzaría su relación ¿Qué opinan?

Me gusta la idea de que Marinette no sufra de dudas en su corazón, sino que sea leal con sus emociones hacia el chico que ama en lugar de debatirse entre dos.

Tal vez haga una continuación, igual auto-concluyente. Todo depende de si no he cometido muchos errores. Siempre es esa mi preocupación al entrar en un nuevo fandom.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	2. Y un nuevo inicio

**Y un nuevo inicio.**

Marinette se estiró perezosamente y ocultó el rostro contra la suave y perfumada tela de su firme almohada. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al saber que estaba apoyada contra la playera de Adrien y ella tenía su mejilla justo sobre el apacible corazón del chico que repentinamente latió un poco más rápido, acorde él cerraba su agarre en la cintura femenina, estrechándola más contra él.

\- Debería volver a casa… -murmuró el chico, subiendo sus dedos por la espalda femenina, descuidadamente, como lo haría un guitarrista al arrancar notas armoniosas pero al azar- No sé cómo me convenciste para que me quedara toda la noche.

La pelinegra abrió los ojos con fingida sorpresa y se sentó para mirarlo recostado sobre las sábanas de su cama y sin sus zapatos como única prenda faltante en él.

\- Oh, claro… como te até a la cama. –acusó ella, ladeando el rostro con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Promesas…. Simples promesas. –jugó Adrien, con esa sonrisa felina y ladeada tan típica de él.

 _Ahora,_ tan típica en su rostro _. Siempre,_ tan típica en él _._

\- No fue muy difícil convencerte ¿Sabes? –su sonrisa se amplió- Treinta y dos: Maúllas mucho pero muerdes poco. –acusó ella, inclinándose en su dirección, apreciando como la luz de la mañana parecía atorarse entre las claras pestañas del chico, como polvo de estrella- ¿Sabías eso, chico listo? -susurró y se inclinó un poco más, hasta que su nariz toco la de él.

Y el efecto fue el esperado, la prometedora sonrisa desapareció y un acalorado sonrojo tiñó las bronceadas mejillas hasta que lo escuchó respirar por la boca ¿Era malo que le gustara ponerlo nervioso? Entre el caballeroso Adrien y el hablador de Chat Noir, había un chico anhelante y expectante.

Oh, claro que era activo, pero parecía gustarle que lo mimaran.

\- Cuarenta y cinco: Tú eres muy astuta para mí bien. –susurró el rubio, logrando que ella se apartara, con una pequeña risa casi infantil y traviesa- Me vas a matar, princesa. –se sentó, observando la habitación de Marinette- Aún es temprano ¿Verdad?

\- En esta época del año amanece antes… -la chica se estiró y tomó su celular- Si, son las seis de la mañana. En cualquier momento mamá comenzará a gritar para que me despierte.

\- ¿No va a entrar? –preguntó preocupado y lanzó una larga mirada a la ventana que usaba como entrada cuando era Chat Noir- No quisiera darle una terrible impresión a tu madre. –y luego la miró con cierta sorpresa- Nunca me he quedado a dormir en la casa de alguien, menos de una chica. Mucho menos sin el permiso de sus padres.

\- No, no va a entrar. Cuarenta y seis: Mis padres confían en mí, me dan mucha privacidad. –se levantó, buscando sus artículos de baño- Y no soy cualquier chica, soy tu novia. –lo regresó a ver, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no sonreír tontamente.

Él retomó el fuerte sonrojo y se quedó como si fuese de piedra sobre la cama, con las piernas entrecruzadas en lo más cercano a una pose de loto y con sus manos aferradas a sus tobillos. Pero su mirada brillaba de pura emoción.

\- ¿O debería decírtelo con el traje de Ladybug? –consultó Marinette, sentándose a su lado.

\- Seguirías siendo tú, seguiría impresionándome gratamente. –lo dijo con dulce voz, apoyando su cálida mano sobre la mano femenina.

Oh… debería detenerse…

Y aun así…

\- Pero debes admitir que te gusta el traje. –acusó, inclinándose hacia él con una sonrisa traviesa- Después de todo, tú dijiste que eras mi más gran admirador ¿No?

Adrien se sonrojó más, sus orejas se pusieron ligeramente coloradas y se lanzó hacia atrás, cubriéndose el rostro con la almohada para ocultarse.

\- Tú quieres matarme, princesa. –declaró, completamente seguro desde su totalmente masculino refugio en forma de corazón esponjoso y violeta- Me gustaría poder arrepentirme por haberte contado eso de mí.

Siempre había sido fácil molestar a Chat Noir. Él le había dado el poder, como un leal compañero que la observaba como un cachorrito dispuesto a seguirla donde fuese. Aunque solía controlarse, todo el tiempo había bromeado a su costa, lo había regañado y lo había obligado a seguirla, como si no le importara nada ¡Pero es que era tan divertido escucharlo gritar su nombre mientras intentaba darle alcance! Y le encantaba la forma en que él le lanzaba miradas de infantil desconsuelo cuando lo dejaba en medio de alguna cursi pero traviesa declaración.

Ahora que sabía que ese endemoniadamente enamorado gatito era Adrien y que era mucho más fácil desarmarlo cuando él no tenía la máscara para ocultarse… ¡No podía evitarlo! El rubio era tan lindo cuando se ponía nervioso y se encontraba entre los deberes de un caballeroso joven y los deseos de un enamorado adolescente…

Solo había que mirarlo…

\- Gatito… -llamó, quitándole la almohada de la cabeza y sin poder evitarlo, besó su suave mejilla- No quiero matarte. Además, me gusta como suena.

\- ¿Mis lamentos debajo de la almohada…? –bromó él, acariciando su mejilla más relajado.

\- No… Eso no. Sino novia, como suena, _novia_ , me gusta. –sonrió con orgullo- Y más porque… llevo pocas horas estrenando el título, voy a disfrutarlo. La voy a estar repitiendo en mi cabeza constantemente: _Novia. No-vi-a_. –admitió, para que viera que no debía apenarse tanto.

\- Me alegra. –su voz fue sincera, sentándose otra vez, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos- Porque…

\- ¡Marinette! ¡Levántate! –la voz fuerte y femenina sonó tan clara que costaba creer que estuviese llamándola desde el piso inferior.

\- Debo irme. –se lamentó el chico, poniéndose sus zapatos- ¿Plagg? –buscó por todos lados- ¿Plagg?

Marinette señaló el tejado, recordándole hacia donde podría estar. Sus compañeros habían decidido pasar el tiempo solos, en el pequeño balcón superior. Tal vez como una excusa para darles espacio o simplemente porque tenían mucho que charlar. Adrien asintió y ambos chicos subieron, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Para sorpresa de ambos, encontraron a Tikki adormilada sobre el regazo de Plagg, quien acaricia su mejilla suavemente, sin despegar su mirada de la pequeña criatura. Adrien tosió ligeramente, para llamar la atención de su compañero. Plagg lució ligeramente avergonzado al ser atrapado en medio de su momento privado pero no se atrevió a moverse.

\- Tikki. –llamó Marinette, saliendo al rescate de ambos varones, dejando que la pequeña despertara y volara hacia sus manos- ¿Te veo más tarde? –consultó hacia Adrien.

\- Me gustaría venirte a recoger, pero te retrasaría. Así que pospongámoslo para mañana. –comentó el chico y sin esperar respuesta comenzó su transformación.

Un par de segundos después, fue Chat Noir quien besó su mano en una elegante reverencia y se dejó caer por la barandilla para segundos más tardes aparecer en otro tejado y comenzar su carrera hacia casa.

\- ¿Marinette…? –preguntó Tikki.

La chica parpadeó varias veces y negó con fuerza, completamente roja.

\- ¿Seré la única que encontró su transformación muy…? –suspiró- Él lucía tan… atractivo… y atrevido. –señaló el camino que había tomado el chico- ¿Acaso Adrien lo sabe?

\- Bueno, él no ha hecho eso en frente de nadie. Así que no tienes a quien consultarle. –la pequeña criatura sonrió divertida- No creo que Plagg confesaría esas cosas.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que hace todo ese show para nada?

\- Marinette… -Tikki soltó una pequeña risa- Tú también haces un show cada vez que te transformas. –le recordó.

\- ¡Pero el mío no es sexy y atrevido! –se defendió, ligeramente apenada.

\- Eso no lo sabemos. Tal vez debas transformarte en frente de Adrien y preguntarle. –bromeó Tikki.

\- ¡Marinette! –la voz de su madre llegó claramente hasta la terraza.

Para ser una mujer tan pequeña, en verdad tenía un excelente pulmón.

\- ¡Voy!

Y de tal palo, tal astilla.

Casi una hora después, Marinette se estaba preguntando si era normal sentirse más ansiosa que en su primer día de clases. Todo había sido más fácil cuando había estado tratando con Adrien, a solas, en la seguridad de su habitación. Las horas habían pasado con amabilidad mientras las conversaciones se entrecruzaban, enredaban y reencontraban, confesando momentos vergonzosos y llegando a la realización de ciertos eventos curiosos que en el pasado no habían tenido idea de que estuviesen conectados. París, la ciudad de la luz, de repente tuvo un completo y nuevo significado cuando ambos habían iluminado el pasado, entre risas, sonrojos y confesiones. La vieja amistad de Marinette hacia Chat Noir se entremezcló con la relación de tira y afloja que Ladybug tenía con su aliado. Pero ¿En qué quedaba la relación de Marinette y Adrian? Específicamente cuando debían encontrarse con sus compañeros de clase. Cuando debían tratar con el mundo exterior sin sus máscaras ¿Qué iba a ocurrir? El rubio le había dado a entender que iría a recogerla a su casa el día de mañana, parecía entusiasta con la idea de escoltarla los pocos minutos que sería en su auto el llegar a clases.

Pero ¿Ese día? Oh… casi toda la noche habían intercambiado información y se habían olvidado de tratar ese tema tan importante ¿Qué le dirían a sus amigos?

 _Oh no…_

\- ¿Qué voy a decirle a Alya? –gimió, justo a las puertas de su destino.

\- ¿Decirle sobre qué? –Adrien apareció a un lado de los escalones, tan sigiloso como siempre y la observó con curiosidad- Cuarenta y siete: No sueles llegar temprano. Hay que trabajar en eso. –bromeó, extendiendo su mano para tomar la suya.

Pero Marinette lo esquivó, entre la costumbre usual que tenía como Ladybug y porque estaba maquinando algo.

\- ¿Qué…? –el chico frunció el ceño cuando su mano se cerró en el aire pero su terquedad le hizo volverlo a intentar pero ni siquiera llegó a rozar la mano femenina- ¿Princesa…?

\- ¿Qué le voy a decir a Alya? –observó a todos lados, temerosa de que su amiga la encontrara- El día de ayer fue el primero en que pude hablar contigo sin atragantarme ¿Y ahora somos novios? No lo va a entender.

\- ¿Te comenté que siempre me pareció eso adorable? –el chico se cruzó de brazos, resignado a que no podría ganarle sobre un simple gesto como tomarla de la mano.

Algo que, por cierto, llevaba años deseando hacer.

\- ¿Y cómo voy a explicarle que ahora somos…? –se cortó y levantó la mirada con sorpresa- ¿A-adorable? –jadeó.

\- ¿Ves? Aún lo eres. –sonrió suavemente, dando un paso hacia ella- Aunque estuviese lamentando que no pudiésemos charlar normalmente como lo hacías conmigo cuando era Chat Noir, siempre encontré tierno que te pusieras así de nerviosa. Solo soy un chico ¿Sabes?

\- Y cierto justiciero con orejas. –la chica rodó los ojos, cruzándose de brazos- Nada importante ¿Eh? Modelo de día, héroe en la noche.

\- La mayoría de veces es en la tarde, debes admitirlo. –Adrien dio otro paso hacia ella, aprovechando que estaba desprevenida- Y tú, diseñadora de modas…

\- …amateur, diseñadora de modas amateur.

\- Diseñadora de modas. –recalcó- He visto tu trabajo, he modelado algunos de tus trabajos ganados legalmente en concursos, te recuerdo. –le aclaró y continuó- Diseñadora de modas y heroína. –otro pequeño paso, muy sutil- Pero nunca tartamudee en tu presencia.

\- Oh, tienes razón… -una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de la chica- Ahora recuerdo, Adrien era completamente silencioso con Ladybug. Ni una palabra. Solo grandes ojos y la boca abierta…

\- ¡Princesa! –murmuró el chico, observando a todos lados con obvia vergüenza ante los viejos recuerdos de un fan- Eso es tan injusto…

\- Tú comenzaste…

\- Tan astuta como debía esperar de mi lady. –halagó, tomándola de la mano y besándola justo sobre sus nudillos.

Algunas costumbres no se perdían.

Otras cambiaban. Ella no rompió su agarre, aunque negó con cierta resignación. Esos ojos, con o sin máscara, brillaban con travesura. Aunque sin el traje, lucía como un verdadero caballero.

\- Y por último. –Adrien se enderezó y la tomó del mentón- Para mí será un placer solucionar tu problema, mi lady.

\- ¿Problema…?

\- Sobre Alya. –y antes de que pudiera decirle algo, él cortó la distancia entre ambos.

Marinette abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando notó que Adrien la estaba besando lentamente ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto? ¿Y cómo había llegado a ponerle las manos encima? ¿Y…? La chica cerró los ojos, sin poder evitarlo y antes de darse cuenta estuvo rodeando el cuello del chico, apoyándose contra él y suspirando contra sus labios.

¿Cómo podía besar tan bien…?

Una suave sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Eso no importaba, era el perfecto contacto, cálido, suave, con escalofríos y la intensidad justa para que sus piernas no fallaran en ese momento. Muy despacio Adrien se separó, sonriendo ampliamente, de esa forma inocente y grata que él mostraba a todos.

\- Entonces… ¿Eso es un sí?

No tenía idea de qué hablaba pero lo que fuese…

\- Si. –susurró, mordiéndose el labio inferior ¿Sería otro beso? Porque mil veces le diría que si ¿Tal vez huir para continuar con lo que habían tenido que cortar cuando un guardia los había encontrado en el tejado? ¡Un millón de veces si!

\- Me hace feliz oírte decir eso.

Obviamente ella también estaba feliz. Tal vez podrían ir a otro lugar, porque de seguro el museo estaría con mucha más gente que la noche anterior.

Pero Adrien se alejó y la tomó de la mano, llevándola adentro, hacia el aire acondicionado y las aulas de estudios.

\- ¿Qué…? –parpadeó con sorpresa, mirando a todos lados- ¿Qué…?

\- ¿Ocurre algo? –el chico le lanzó una rápida mirada y por un segundo brilló con travesura, antes de seguir su camino tranquilo, con su aspecto pulcro y perfecto.

\- ¿Qué…? –abrió los ojos y regresó a ver sobre su hombro.

¡Casi todo su curso estaba mirándolos con sorpresa, incluyendo a Alya! Aunque… su amiga lucía totalmente emocionada.

\- Ahí tienes tu explicación. Me he declarado a ti, te he besado y has aceptado ser mi novia. –el chico la observó, aun con esos ojos inocentes y esa afable sonrisa- Si preguntan, les diré que llevo años enamorado de ti, pero por timidez no te había dicho nada. No… eso no los convencerá del todo… -negó y se quedó pensando- Ya, les diré que no te había dicho nada ni había dado ningún acercamiento porque mi carrera como modelo había estado comenzando y la agencia me dijo que no podía tener ningún noviazgo. Pero, recientemente, habíamos estado manteniendo conversaciones por celular, tú, aceptaste la discreción que te pedí y esa fue mi señal de que eras la indicada para mí. Y… ya no me pude contener y me declaré a ti. –sonrió con orgullo- Perfecto ¿Verdad? Sutil, respetuoso, romántico a la medida perfecta. Eso le diremos a los medios cuando pregunten.

\- ¿A los medios? –Marinette aceleró el paso, saliendo de su sorpresa al ver la agilidad mental que el chico había demostrado- Oh… -por supuesto ¿Cómo había olvidado eso?- Tú eres una figura pública. Alguien ya habrá tomado una foto y…

En ese momento el celular de Adrien comenzó a sonar, el chico observó la seria fotografía de su padre y contestó, deteniéndose y haciéndose a un lado en el pasillo para no obstaculizar al resto de personas pero jalando a la pelinegra con él.

\- …así que ya la viste. –asintió pero su mano se cerró en la cintura de Marinette, abrazándola contra él y le sonrió, para calmar a sus ojos preocupados- ¿Recuerdas que te había mencionado que me gustaba una chica…? Sí, es la joven diseñadora que ha ganado todos los concursos que la agencia ha realizado… -abrió los ojos- ¡Papá! –regañó y se inclinó, besando la frente de Marinette, para que viera que no pasaba nada malo- …No, ella no quiere aprovecharse de mi fama para catapultar su carrera… -rodó los ojos- Porque llevo _años_ cortejándola y por fin aceptó. _Años_. –le lanzó una mirada a la chica- Aunque por la cara que tiene ahora, tal vez vaya a terminar conmigo… Si, está conmigo ahora… Padre, estoy bromeando… ¿Qué? ¿Ahora?... Está bien, pero tendrás que hablarle al director… Bien… Gracias… Nos vemos… -colgó y acarició la mejilla de la chica- Ese era mi padre…

\- Y creía que te estoy usando para hacerme famosa. –enmarcó una ceja- ¿En serio?

\- Él se preocupa por mí y es algo más común de lo que piensas en el medio. Pero comprendió… creo. –se encogió de hombros- Pero…

\- Oh no… hay un _pero_ … -gimió.

\- Ya programó una rueda de presa y es necesario que me acompañes. –su celular vibró y sonrió nervioso- La limosina está esperando.

\- ¿Tan pronto? –preguntó sorprendida, mientras era arrastrada de regreso a la calle.

\- Nosotros debemos adelantarnos a la presa rosa y exagerada. Hay que hacerles creer que todo estaba planeado, eso dice mi padre.

\- ¿Planeado…? –al llegar a la calle, notó que todos los rodeaban, sorprendidos.

\- ¿Marinette…? –Alya intentó acercarse, con una enorme sonrisa pero un brillo curioso en sus ojos.

\- ¡Te explico luego! –rogó, sintiéndose terriblemente mal por no poderle decir nada a su amiga.

Pero Adrien la estaba llevando lejos.

\- ¡Descuida! –Alya sonrió ampliamente- ¡Diviértete!

Oh… tenía la mejor amiga del mundo.

El rubio la hizo entrar primero y se metió en la limosina. Marinette se sorprendió cuando notó la presencia de una mujer de ojos melancólicos y serios, cabello negro y ropa elegante.

\- Nathalie. –saludó Adrien y miró a la chica- Ella es la asistente personal de mi padre.

\- Y tú debes ser Marinette. –la mujer cortó, observando su tablet- Las fotografías de ustedes dos están en todas las redes sociales. –extendió el aparato hacia los chicos sin soltarlo.

Y era verdad, fotos de diferentes ángulos saludaron a la chica, desde el sorpresivo beso hasta el segundo en que ella había correspondido el gesto con igual devoción.

\- Lo siento, es mi culpa. –Adrien le observó con ojos lamentables- Solo… quería…

La mujer ni siquiera parpadeó. Marinette no sabía si sorprenderse, tenerle respeto por ser inmune a ese par de esmeraldas o analizar la posibilidad de que fuese una alienígena. Esa era la única explicación para que no moviera ni un músculo ante la mirada del rubio. Pero repentinamente la limosina se detuvo y una de las puertas se abrió, dejando que dos mujeres jóvenes de piel canela, gemelas, subieran con enormes portafolios y saludaran animadamente a Nathalie aunque ella ni siquiera devolvió el saludo. Las dos mujeres sonrieron a los jóvenes y cuando repararon en Marinette soltaron un pequeño chillido.

\- Te lo dije.

\- Oh, sí, cuando tienes razón, tienes razón.

\- Obviamente, por eso soy la gemela alfa.

\- Oh, calla, ególatra.

\- ¿Eh…? –Marinette parpadeó sorprendida y buscó los ojos del rubio.

\- Amelia y mi hermana Bianca. –presentó la que se había hecho llamar _gemela alfa_ \- Nosotras nos encargamos de la publicidad de Adrien.

\- Y sacamos una excelente idea cuando vimos las fotos.

\- Exacto. Simplemente perfecta: Todo fue planeado para la nueva campaña de ropa para Adrien. –Amelia sonrió- Por suerte ya habíamos estado trabajando en prototipos dentro de un concurso privado de diseñadoras de modas.

\- Y cuando te vimos, -continuó Bianca- supimos cuál sería la solución. Porque, obviamente, Adrien solo modela para crear tendencias.

\- ¿Y qué más tendencia….? –Amelia sonrió misteriosamente.

-¿…que ropa basada en Ladybug y Chat Noir? –chilló Bianca, extendiendo su portafolios a los chicos.

\- Marinette, eres la perfecta modelo para la ropa de Ladybug, cabello negro, ojos azules…

\- Y esas adorables coletas. –completó la otra diseñadora- Un sueño.

\- Una visión.

\- Una señal. –concluyeron las gemelas, orgullosas y regresaron a ver hacia Nathalie- ¿Qué opinas?

La mujer observó los diseños de ropa, cosa que Marinette también hizo. Vestidos, suéteres, bufandas, zapatos, accesorios, blusas, corbatas y demás… todo con sus colores.

Oh… se sentía mareada.

\- ¿Estas bien? –Adrien la sostuvo suavemente- Lamento si esto no era lo que esperabas en nuestro primer día como novios…

\- No, no… -negó, recuperando su fuerza.

Eso era lo que Adrien vivía día a día ¿Verdad? Por primera vez podía apoyarlo, estar junto a él. Marinette lo tomó de la mano y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. Ella podía ser fuerte.

Además ¿No había soñado con modelar junto a Adrien? Tal vez como una fantasía romántica y no como un verdadero sueño que quisiera que se hiciera realidad pero…

Los sueños podían hacerse realidad…

…de la forma más curiosa posible.

\- ¿Qué opinan? –preguntaron las gemelas, al mismo tiempo.

\- Los diseños, como siempre, son increíbles. –halagó Adrien, mirando los dibujos- ¿Ya hay prototipos?

\- Absolutamente.

\- Oh, totalmente.

\- Bien… ¿Tú qué opinas, Marinette?

\- Adrien, vas a tener que enseñarme como no quedar en ridículo. –fue su respuesta y las gemelas soltaron un vitoreo anticipado.

La chica se percató que el rubio sonreía más tranquilo, sabiendo por fin que ella no encontraba incómodo el asunto. Lo cual le hizo darse cuenta que por años había seguido los extensos horarios de actividades de Adrien y nunca se había dado cuenta que atrás de esa perfecta actitud estaba un hijo buscando complacer a su padre.

Atrás de esas perfectas facciones, estaba el Chat Noir que por muchas noches había justificado a un padre casi dictador y distante, un chico que se sentía mal cuando se enojaba y se frustraba contra su progenitor. Marinette sintió una profunda ternura y deseó decirle algo, abrazarlo y estrecharlo con fuerza por ser tan fuerte y considerado. Adrien se había esforzado tanto por ser el hijo perfecto, que su máscara había sido su salvación. Él bien se lo había dicho… sus horas como héroe eran los momentos en que podía ser el mismo. Así que, en lugar de quejarse por lo agotadora que era su vida, se sentía afortunado de tener algo de libertad.

Eso era admirable.

La pelinegra giró la mano de Adrien y con su dedo índice deletreó una sola palabra sobre la palma masculina.

" _Gatito_ "

El rubio la regresó a ver, sorprendido pero ella mantuvo su vista hacia las gemelas, a sus sugerencias e ideas, como si nada estuviese pasando. Pero su dedo se volvió a mover.

" _Bueno_ "

Lo felicitó y el impulso de acariciar su cabello, justo atrás de las felinas orejas se instauró dentro de ella. Nunca le había hecho una caricia así pero de repente la idea de haberse contenido por tanto tiempo resultaba frustrante. Marinette se juró que lo haría cuando tuviese la oportunidad.

\- Llegamos. –Nathalie cerró la pequeña libreta que había estado observando y se bajó de la limosina.

Las gemelas descendieron rápidamente, entusiasmadas por su nuevo trabajo. Marinette se apoyó para deslizarse hasta la puerta pero en un parpadeo se encontró entre los brazos de Adrien, quien la apretaba contra su pecho y le sonreía enternecido.

\- ¿Qué…? –murmuró, sintiendo sus mejillas rojas al estar tan cerca de él.

El chico sonrió y bajó su mano hasta la parte descubierta de la muñeca femenina, dejando que sus dedos se movieran rápidamente.

" _Gracias_ "

Y le guiñó un ojo, justo cuando la puerta de su lado fue abierta por el chofer y Adrien salió. Marinette aceptó la mano del chico, aturdida ligeramente pero feliz. Por alguna razón se sentía bien tener ese pequeño secreto entre ambos. Después de todo, ambos estaban acostumbrados a eso, a estar ocultando algo del público. Así que, un pequeño lenguaje silencioso y personal parecía lo más adecuado para recordarse quienes eran, aun ante nuevos retos.

\- Te ves satisfecha. –apuntó Adrien, examinando el perfil de la chica.

\- Me alegra poder apoyarte. –contuvo un bostezo, después de todo no había dormido demasiado, aunque no se arrepentía- No solo escucharte, sino estar aquí.

Y el estudio fotográfico parecía un caos total. Por todos lados corrían personas con ropa, maquillaje o cámaras. Adrien se rio sin poder evitarlo y la guio hasta el fondo, esquivando a las personas.

\- En realidad será muy simple, haremos un pequeño muestrario de los diseños de la ropa. No será nada excesivamente profesional y veremos cómo reaccionan los medios ante la idea.

\- Pero… -Marinette siguió con sus ojos un vaporoso vestido rojo con puntos negros y luego clavó su mirada en el chico- ¿Van a creer que el beso que nos dimos era parte de una campaña publicitaria, verdad? –frunció el ceño, curiosa- Entonces… ¿Dónde queda nuestra relación? ¿Va a ser un secreto?

\- ¿Qué? No. –la observó con sorpresa- Eso no sería correcto. _Eso_ no sería lo que yo deseo para nosotros.

Una de las gemelas los interrumpió, Marinette no supo si era Amelia o Bianca, dado que eran extremadamente parecidas e iban vestidas casi igual, pero parecía que los había escuchado, porque respondió con naturalidad.

\- Obviamente ustedes ya estaban manteniendo una discreta, recatada y propia relación privada.

\- Fuera de la vista de los medios, aprovechando esos momentos para crear fuertes lazos de amor. –completó la otra gemela, rodeando maternalmente los hombros del chico con uno de sus brazos.

\- Pero, nuestro dulce Adrien quiso disfrutar de una vida romántica y joven como cualquiera, así que preferimos anunciar esta gran etapa en su vida a lo grande. –Amelia o tal vez Bianca, abrazó a Marinette- Y dado que eres tan bonita, preparamos todo esto.

\- Astutas. –Adrien les concedió, soltándose y tomando de la mano a la pelinegra para darle algo de espacio mientras retrocedían- Planean mantener la idea romántica del asunto.

\- Todo el mundo ama tu lado romántico y para que tus fans no odien a tu novia, debe notarse que ella apoya totalmente tu carrera. También lo hacemos para protegerla.

\- Totalmente. –concedió la otra gemela.

\- ¿Protegerme…?

\- Algunas celebridades –explicó Adrien a la chica- son demasiado importantes en las vidas de sus fanáticos, los idealizan y a veces los tratan como si fuesen… celestiales. –el rubio bajó la mirada, ligeramente apenado- La idea de que tuviese novia, podría molestarles, porque rompe un poco la idea de pureza.

\- Por supuesto. –apuntó Amelia o tal vez Bianca- Adrien es el ángel de Paris.

\- Su fama –continuó Bianca o tal vez Amelia- se apoya en sus gestos inocentes y facciones dulces. Este será un importante paso para bajarlo del nivel _puro_ y pasarlo a algo más de carne y hueso.

\- Tal vez y logremos iniciar campañas más atrevidas. –bromearon las dos gemelas, antes de retirarse.

\- ¿Atrevidas? –preguntó Marinette y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios- ¿Ropa interior y eso?

\- No te burles… -rogó el chico, sintiendo escalofríos- Ni siquiera es mi _carrera,_ esto lo hago por mi padre, es su ropa la que modelo ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?

\- ¿De qué…?

El chico sonrió ligeramente culpable y avergonzado, así que miró a un lado y otro antes de llevarla un poco más lejos y confirmó que nadie los estaba escuchando.

\- Cuando aparecían reporteros o querían hacernos alguna entrevista en nuestro rol de héroes, siempre te dejaba ese trabajo a ti. No me gusta llamar la atención, prefiero un perfil más amigable, menos… _angelical_ o llamativo de cualquier tipo. –el chico se mordió el labio inferior, buscando las palabras adecuadas- Pero esto hace feliz a mi padre, así que no me arrepiento.

Marinette abrió la boca para recriminarle, decirle que tarde o temprano debía pensar en él, independizarse más y mostrarle a su padre sus verdaderos intereses. Pero no lo hizo. No por el momento. Entre ambos, tendrían que lidiar con múltiples batallas personales, fuera de las máscaras. Algunas, como la relación de Adrien y su padre, necesitaban tiempo y tacto, no un momento apurado en medio de tanta gente.

Una cosa a la vez.

Un par de horas más tarde, Marinette respiraba agitada, bebiendo de una botella de agua. Uno _pequeño muestrario_ tardaba demasiado. No recordaba cuantos vestidos, zapatos, shorts, blusones, pantalones, aretes, anillos y demás cosas se había probado. Ni siquiera recordaba cuantas veces le habían retocado maquillaje, apuntado con luces y regañado por no adquirir la pose necesaria.

Pero si recordaba cada contacto, cada abrazo, cada aliento contenido y cada guiño secreto que Adrien le había dado.

Nunca lo había visto modelar con una chica de su edad y al parecer era la primera vez que lo hacía. Todos estaban emocionados por la fluidez que él demostraba y lo bien que encajaban uno junto al otro.

Ella había tenido la respiración acelerada cada vez que Adrien la tomaba por la cintura y la inclinaba hacia atrás o acariciaba su mentón, aun cuando él llevaba los dedos enguantados. Todo porque la miraba con esa travesura secreta, con esa pequeña sonrisa que la cámara no vería pero que le recordaba cada beso atrevido, cada caricia peligrosa y le hacía imaginar más.

Tal vez debiese retirar ese " _bueno_ " como adjetivo para " _gatito_ "…

\- Me divierte el concepto. –comentó Adrien, retirándose los guantes negros con pequeñas garras no afiladas que solo debían dar el efecto felino necesario cuando salieran en cámara- ¿Así nos ven todos?

\- ¿Cómo? –susurró ella, recordándose que respirar era increíblemente importante y que debía recordar que conocía a ese chico por años ¡No podía ponerse tan nerviosa por ver la forma elegante en que se quitaba los guantes!

¡Los guantes!

\- ¿Chat Noir apasionado y Ladybug distante?

Marinette soltó una pequeña risa. En todas las fotografías, ella debía lucir indiferente, ligeramente divertida y distante, mientras él mostraba su interés, galantería y atrevimiento en cada movimiento. Todo eso, obviamente, enalteciendo la ropa y accesorios. Negros, felinos y verdes para Adrien. Rojos, sofisticados y oscuros para ella.

\- Ladybug no cae en cosas mundanas como la galantería y el coqueteo. A la gente le gusta eso. –bromeó Marinette, luchando por mirarlo a los ojos.

Y no a la gargantilla con cascabel que adornaba su cuello.

No a lo bien que le quedaba y el deseo que tenía de meter su dedo índice entre el accesorio y la delicada piel del cuello masculino…

Los ojos, esmeraldas, tranquilos. Ellos eran un buen lugar que mirar. No esa tentadora gargantilla negra y ese travieso cascabel.

Si…

-Pero lo estás disfrutando. –acusó Marinette- No dejas de sonreír.

\- Lo estoy haciendo contigo y me estoy divirtiendo. –fue absolutamente sincero- Me emociona la idea de cuántas cosas más serán divertidas al hacerlas contigo.

\- No planeo ser modelo. –le advirtió, aunque sabía que no se refería a eso.

\- Ni lo deseo, ya es mucha competencia con toda la ciudad adorándote con la máscara. –bromeó él- Por lo menos así, tienes un perfil bajo. –lanzó una mirada hacia el fotógrafo- Aunque temo que con estas fotografías y la atención que te pondrá la prensa, comiences a recibir admiradores. –la miró con picardía- Aunque no me molestaría ser tu felino caballero y protector cuando eso ocurra.

Ella no pudo responder, porque llegó a ellos un ayudante que cargaba una pequeña caja abierta, mostrando dos idénticas máscaras de Chat Noir y Ladybug.

\- Para la siguiente toma. –anunció.

\- Oh… -Adrien le lanzó una mirada a la chica.

Esa no era buena idea.

Los moños de corbata negros con una huella felina color verde en el centro, los bolsos redondos y rojos con puntos negros, los abrigos largos y negros que tenían hebillas con el sello de Chat Noir y vestidos elegantes carmesí con perlas negras a la altura de la cintura. Todo eso estaba bien.

Pero… ¿Las máscaras…?

Marinette las tomó, pensando rápidamente, y buscó a las gemelas, que parecían ser quienes lideraban qué debía ser usado y qué no. Sin dudarlo, se acercó a ellas y les sonrió amablemente.

\- ¿Me permiten una sugerencia?

\- Nuestra pequeña diseñadora quiere participar. –comentó Amelia o tal vez Bianca.

\- ¿No es una dulzura? –consultó Bianca o tal vez Amelia.

¿Quién podía distinguirlas?

\- Toda la idea, como un tributo a Ladybug y Chat Noir es genial. Ustedes realmente son admirables. –comentó pero levantó las máscaras- Aun así, pensé que la idea era un tributo. Estas máscaras son idénticas –ladeó el rostro, esperando que su mirada ingenua fuese completamente convencible- ¿No sería más interesante mantener la idea principal? Unas máscaras… tal vez más estilo carnaval veneciano, mucho más elegantes. Un tributo, una inspiración, pero no una simple copia ¿No… -tragó, ligeramente nerviosa- creen?

Las gemelas se miraron entre si y ampliaron sus sonrisas, arrebatando las máscaras y llamando a las costureras.

\- Cuarenta y ocho: Muy astuta. –halagó Adrien, sonriéndole con orgullo.

Y a ella le gustó que en la lista de cosas que él encontraba nuevas de ella, adjuntara eso. Toda la noche habían estado haciendo eso, como un pequeño juego, llevando la cuenta de todas las características del otro. Por supuesto, el número de descubrimientos por parte de Marinette había sido más corto porque ella conocía mucho de él dada su amistad entre Chat Noir y ella.

\- Aunque sabía que harías eso. –comentó el chico, con cierto orgullo.

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- No lo sé, a veces pasa ¿No crees? –y al mismo tiempo que ella dio un paso hacia su dirección, el retrocedió con elegancia- ¿Lo ves? ¿No te es familiar, mi lady?

Marinette abrió los ojos con sorpresa, intrigada y deslizó su mirada entre ambos. Adrien estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia atrás, dado que ella había avanzado con su cuerpo atraída hacia él. El chico había retrocedido su pierna derecha porque ella había dado un paso con la izquierda. Sin pensarlo mucho, dio un ligero salto hacia un costado y él lo hizo al mismo tiempo. Marinette frunció el ceño a la par que él ampliaba su sonrisa traviesa.

Oh…

\- Sincronizados, –asintió, poniéndose recta- como en las batallas. Siempre nos sincronizamos.

\- Y reaccionamos al otro. –le guiñó un ojo- Ahora también lo hacemos estando así.

\- Así que… -sonrió divertida y apoyó su peso sobre su pierna derecha, cruzándose de brazos- ¿Sabías que haría algo para que no usáramos las máscaras?

\- Siempre has sido astuta. Por algo tú eres la de los planes.

\- La líder. –se encogió de hombros, parpadeando ligeramente, con ese toque un poco mimado, pero juguetón que usaba con Chat Noir cuando era Ladybug.

\- Vas a volverme loco. –el chico se inclinó y besó su mano de improviso, sin apartarse y clavó su mirada en ella- Me gusta que seas la líder.

Marinette sintió su corazón saltar, tal vez por la traviesa mirada, el caballeroso gesto y…

Si…

El sonar del cascabel que seguía como gargantilla en el cuello del chico. Cuando Adrien se enderezó, el sonido lo siguió, suavemente. Esa pequeña campanita osada estaba poniéndola nerviosa y al mismo tiempo con humor atrevido, deseaba presionar su dedo índice justo en la punta de la nariz de Adrien y empujarlo hasta la pared.

Besarlo. Eso quería.

Porque necesitaba saber si el cascabel sonaría mientras lo besaba.

Pero los fotógrafos tuvieron otra idea, porque decidieron que hacía falta tomas del _ángel_ de París. Así que ambos usaron sus nuevos antifaces, mucho más satisfactorios que los anteriores. Verdaderos tributos a los héroes de París, contrastando perfectamente entre ambos. Los atuendos mucho más elegantes y las poses más dulces, con suaves reverencias, discretas sonrisas y poses más sofisticadas. Para Marinette fue un verdadero respiro estar atrás de esa máscara, sosteniéndose del valor de Ladybug y sintiendo bien recibida la distancia entre Adrien y ella. No era agradable saber que habían algunos pares de ojos clavados en ellos en cada momento en que sentía sus rodillas flaquear. Pero en esas últimas tomas pudo sentirse tranquila, con la distancia suficiente para que no fuese la colonia de Adrien la que llenara sus pulmones y le hiciera sentir en un pequeño desierto, con la garganta seca y los pensamientos en un oasis personal.

\- Te ves feliz. –comentó Adrien, cuando por fin había vuelto a su cómoda ropa y acariciaba descuidadamente la pluma negra que sobresalía de la máscara que había estado usando.

\- Admiro mucho tu resistencia para hacer todo esto. –comentó la chica, estirándose para relajar sus brazos- Pero me alegra que todo terminara por hoy, podríamos…

\- Aun no termina. –el chico la observó con sorpresa- ¿Recuerdas? Hay una rueda de prensa, nos están esperando.

Por un momento estuvo a punto de preguntarle si iban a hacer eso justo ese día ¿No estaba cansado? A ella le dolían los pies por estar parada con botines de tacón alto y sandalias de plataforma. Pero al notar la preocupación naciente en los ojos esmeraldas, ella sonrió tranquila, suavemente. No, ella podía hacerlo. Si todo eso era necesario para que pudiesen tener una relación, iba a hacerlo sin pestañar. Eso era parte del mundo al que él pertenecía.

\- Oh, pero tendrás que hacer un pastel en forma de _El Coloso de Rodas_ para impresionar a mi padre. –bromeó ella, aunque lo dijo con total seriedad y cierta preocupación fingida en sus ojos- Un pastel con chocolate para decorar.

\- ¿Qué…?

Marinette sonrió de lado al verlo palidecer ligeramente.

\- Oh, sí, por supuesto. Nuestra familia tiene ascendencia de pasteleros, dicen que sirvieron a la reina María Antonieta. –continuó y apoyó su mano en el brazo del chico, con compasión- Un pastel sería un buen inicio, para mi papá es importante que la gente se tome en serio su sagrado trabajo. Así que debe ser impresionante, _El Coloso de Rodas_ es un buen inicio.

\- Pero yo… -el chico se aclaró la garganta y miró a todos los lados- Yo no se cocinar. –susurró, sonrojándose ligeramente- Nunca… nunca me han enseñado y en casa… bueno… Siempre estaba la comida lista cuando tenía hambre.

\- Espera… -Marinette cortó su broma y abrió los ojos con sorpresa- ¿No sabes cocinar? ¿Nada?

\- Absolutamente nada.

\- ¿Ni algunas papas o tal vez arroz?

\- Nada… -admitió el chico, abriendo más los ojos- Mucho menos cosas dulces.

\- ¿Y si no estuviesen los cocineros en tu casa?

\- ¿Voy a un restaurante? –consultó.

Y Marinette notó que su pregunta era absolutamente sincera, como si fuese obvio que hiciera eso si no sabía cocinar ni un huevo.

\- Bien, te enseñaré a cocinar. –sentenció, no podía dejar a este chico sin habilidades para sobrevivir por su cuenta- Y luego pasaremos a algo dulce.

\- Pero… el Coloso…. El pastel… -el chico la tomó por los hombros, preocupado- ¿Cómo se supone que haga eso?

\- Gatito… -lo tomó de las mejillas y estrujó suavemente su agarre, para que los labios del chico parecieran la boca de un pez- Estaba bromeando. No tienes que hacer nada para impresionar a mis padres. –le explicó enternecida, sin la risa que hubiese esperado tener pero al verlo tan preocupado había podido más con ella.

\- Oh… -se relajó y luego entrecerró los ojos- Mala. –acusó, con una voz extraña al tener los labios apretados en una pequeña O.

\- Solo un poco, pero porque es divertido contigo. –se explicó, soltándolo del todo- ¿Vamos a esa rueda de prensa?

\- Solo un momento. –prometió Adrien, tomándola de la mano y vigilando que no había nadie a su alrededor, la guio hacia la bodega que estaba en la parte de atrás.

Marinette lo siguió y tuvo que callar su celular cuando un mensaje llegó. Pero, mientras se deslizaban por un largo corredor, notó que se trataba de su padre, quien al parecer ya había visto las fotografías del beso entre Adrien y ella. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando leyó el mensaje y sintió que podía postergar esa información para un mejor momento. En especial cuando Adrien la metió a un pequeño cuarto dentro de la bodega y cerró la puerta atrás de él.

\- ¿Qué ocurre…?

\- Llevo horas rogando que tengamos un tiempo a solas. –admitió, abrazándola a él, enterrando su rostro contra el cuello femenino- Literalmente… horas… -se quejó.

\- Gatito… -lo abrazó, acariciando el cabello que se crispaba ligeramente en su nuca mientras lo atraía más a ella- Esta es la vida de un artista. –bromeó para animarlo.

El cascabel sonó…

Y un suave suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando sintió los labios de Adrien recorrerla lentamente, desde sobre su clavícula hasta el perfil de su cuello y luego dejando escapar el aire caliente por su boca hasta la humedad de su piel para que ella se estremeciera más. Las palabras intentaron escapar de sus labios pero solo logró pararse de punta de pies, dejando que su cuerpo colisionara contra el masculino al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se cerraban. Adrien se rio suavemente y ascendió un poco más, hasta su oreja, donde la mordió lentamente, jugando con su presa.

\- Gatito… -rogó con un suspiro mayor, sosteniéndose de los hombros masculinos.

Oficialmente sus rodillas habían decidido dejar de funcionar.

\- Me gusta cuando me llamas así, princesa… -susurró contra su oído, con una voz ligeramente ronca y la apretó más contra su cuerpo, como si quisiera fundirse en ella- En especial con esa voz… -tentó, lamiendo el perfil de su oreja con la punta de su lengua- Me anima a ponerme un poco más juguetón.

\- ¿Un _poco…_? –jadeó Marinette, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, porque todo su cuerpo parecía débil.

Los ojos esmeraldas brillaron con algo más que travesura.

\- Te dejaré imaginar cómo sería si fuese _completamente_ … -la animó y se acercó a sus labios- Aun me debes un beso.

\- ¿Qué…? –parpadeó, ligeramente embriagada lo observó atrás de una bruma de sensaciones que se centraban en ese momento, en las manos de Adrien sobre sus caderas y subiendo por sus costados- ¿Yo…?

\- Dos besos robados. Uno ya me pagaste. –la tomó del mentón, obligándola a mantener su rostro hacia atrás, él la observó desde su cómoda posición, solo bajando los ojos que brillaban con deleite- Ahora voy por el otro.

Ella ni siquiera pudo protestar, porque ese era Chat Noir, descendiendo hasta apretar sus labios con curiosidad sobre los de ella, acariciándole la comisura de su boca con su lengua para animarla a dejarlo entrar y robarle el alma en un juego cálido y húmedo. La besó profundamente y repentinamente, ella sintió su cuerpo debilitarme y soltó un jadeo cuando sus pies se resbalaron y tuvo que aferrarse con fuerza a él. Ese pequeño momento solo sirvió para que la besara con más intensidad, acariciándola con sus amplias manos que subían peligrosamente por sus costados y luego bajaban demasiado rápido hasta sus caderas para luego crear, tortuosamente, un camino serpenteante en su espalda. Marinette se encontró contra la puerta y a él apretándose directamente contra su cuerpo mientras dominaba sus labios intensamente hasta darle una pequeña mordida en su labio inferior.

\- Cuarenta y nueve, tienes una boca deliciosa. –le susurró tan cerca que ella sintió que su aliento era otro beso estremecedor.

Marinette lo observó con sorpresa, con sus manos bien cerradas sobre los hombros masculinos, casi arrancándole la camisa y su cara aún más por debajo de la de él dado que sus rodillas se le habían doblado. Por suerte Adrien tenía sus largos dedos en sus costados, sobre su cintura, cerrados en su espalda y tan calientes que podía sentirlos aun sobre la ropa, quemándola.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, princesa? –besó su frente, con una sonrisa confiada- ¿El gato te mordió la lengua…?

\- ¿Ya no resistías las ganas de hacer una broma sobre gatos, verdad? –preguntó, recuperándose gracias al mal chiste y logrando pararse mejor, aunque aún sus rodillas no parecían del todo resistentes.

\- Por mucho que me guste tomarte por sorpresa, me gusta más cuando reaccionas. –le explicó, besándole la mejilla- Si siguieras luciendo como segundos antes, no hubiese podido mantenerme como un caballero.

\- ¿Eh…?

El celular de Adrien vibró con fuerza en el bolsillo del chico y dado que él seguía pegado a ella, Marinette pudo sentirlo contra su muslo. El rubio lo revisó y suspiró pesadamente.

\- Ya nos están esperando. –la tomó de la mano y abrió la puerta- ¿Lista?

\- Siempre. –y acercándose al perfil del chico, sonrió divertida- Por cierto, mis padres quieren conocerte y les dije que eso no sería problema.

\- Obviamente. –el chico asintió- Yo también quiero presentarme con ellos.

Siempre tan caballeroso…

\- Así que les dije que haríamos la cena esta noche. Tú y yo. –sonrió encantadora.

\- Princesa… -susurró el chico, completamente sorprendido.

\- Vamos gatito. –lo jaló, retomando el camino- Hay mucho que hacer hoy.

Dos podían jugar ese juego.

Y ella también se iba a divertir. No iba a dejar que lo que había ocurrido con ella minutos atrás fuese una victoria para él.

Oh no… ella iba a contratacar.

\- Vas a matarme. –susurró el chico, apresurando el paso- Vas a torturarme. –acusó.

\- Y te va a gustar. –prometió, dando un ligero golpecito sobre el cascabel del chico, tomándolo por sorpresa y avanzando.

Oh… dos podían jugar ese juego.

 **¡Saludos criaturas nocturnas y diurnas!**

Si unen este título con el anterior queda " _ **Un solo corazón y un nuevo inicio**_ **"**.

Me pareció justo mostrar algo de cómo imaginé que sería el primer día de ambos como novios. Algo complicado en muchos asuntos, relajado en otros pero compenetrados. Los compañeros de combate ahora podían sacar provecho a esa sincronización natural que comparten

¿Qué creen ustedes que sería la venganza de Marinette? ¿No sería divertido? ¿Sería peligroso?

Y definitivamente Adrien me dejó pensando con esa gargantilla y el cascabel, se la quedó puesta ¿Se dieron cuenta? Seguramente notó el efecto que hacía en nuestra querida protagonista. El muy travieso.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	3. Siempre es lo mejor

**Siempre es lo mejor.**

Marinette nunca creyó que una limosina pudiese ser tan amplia, lo suficiente para recostarse cómodamente.

\- _Oh…_

Las manos de la chica se aferraron al extremo del asiento, mientras su pie pateaba con cierta fuerza el cristal de la puerta contraria.

\- Lo siento… -susurró, recogiendo sus piernas aun sabiendo que en cualquier momento…- _Oh…_

Sus pies se apoyaron sobre el finísimo cuero que cubría el asiento y sintió sus caderas levantarse sin saber exactamente qué estaba buscando hacer. En el acto, supo que estaba levantando a Adrien con ella pero no había podido evitarlo. Lo escuchó reírse suavemente contra su cuello, dándole más escalofríos y obligándola a cerrar con más fuerza sus manos en la manija de la puerta, agradeciendo que estuviese puesto el seguro o saldría volando por ahí. Aunque, tuvo que admitir, mientras ocultaba su rostro contra el asiento, sí ella hubiese sabido que la puerta estaba abierta no hubiese podido evitar todo eso. No, no hubiese hecho nada para detenerlo. La boca de Adrien bajó peligrosamente hasta su clavícula y le dio una larga lamida hasta que ella sintió que su voz se había perdido del todo.

El sonido del cascabel la hizo estremecer, porque sabía que algo iba a ocurrir y no estaría preparada para lo que fuese pero tontamente era consciente que no haría nada para detenerlo. Sus rodillas temblaban y sus manos se aferraron con más fuerza.

\- ¡Adrien! –jadeó y rápidamente se tapó la boca, sorprendida.

Pero él continuó deslizando sus dedos por la parte trasera de su muslo, con la suficiente fuerza para obligarla a levantar las caderas y sentirlo ascender sin ninguna intención de detenerse. Ni siquiera cuando su pierna terminó y los dedos del chico se cerraron perezosamente en su trasero y la apretó suavemente.

\- Princesa… -el chico levantó el rostro, relamiéndose los labios- No hagas ruido. –le recordó, tomándola de la muñeca para que no tapara sus labios- Te puede oír.

Marinette quiso gritarle, pero su voz se había perdido en algún punto. Desde que Nathalie se había bajado, dejándolos completamente solos, Adrien había aplastado un botón para que el espejo polarizado que dividía esa cabina con el asiento del chofer subiera del todo y los aislara. Un parpadeo después, el rubio la había tumbado en el asiento, con una sonrisa traviesa, felina, justo antes de besarla justo debajo de su cuello hasta que ella olvidó que debía detenerlo.

\- ¿El gato te comió la lengua? –preguntó casualmente Adrien, bajando sus labios y besándola en cada uno de sus nudillos, lentamente, muy caballerosamente.

Claro, sin contar la mano que la tenía fuertemente agarrada y la obligaba a levantar las caderas, justo contra las de él, en un acto que podía ser todo menos caballeroso.

\- Si nos descubren… -fue lo único que ella pudo decir, antes de soltar otro suspiro contenido cuando la mano traviesa subió por debajo de su camiseta y acarició su espalda en pequeños círculos.

\- Nunca permitiría que alguien te viera así. –Adrien se separó solo un poco, mirándole la mano- Nadie menos yo. –y levantó la mirada.

 _Oh… no…_

Él tenía esa sonrisa traviesa, planificada, que no podía significar nada bueno. Y no tenía que ver su boca para saber que estaba sonriendo de lado, confiado, seguro, apretándose a ella en un prolongado suspiro sobre sus dedos, que aún tenía capturados.

\- Esto es venganza. –murmuró el chico, inclinándose lentamente y abriendo sus labios hasta cerrarlos sobre su dedo anular.

\- ¿A-Adrien…? –se movió inquieta bajo él y toda fuerza se fue de su cuerpo cuando sintió la presión exacta para estremecerla ante el roce entre sus caderas.

El rubio le dio una ligera mordida, conteniéndose y con su mano libre la sostuvo de las caderas para que no se moviera, para que no lo torturara otra vez y le hiciera perder el control del juego. Aun así, no se separó y acorde lamía el dedo de Marinette, deslizó sus dientes por lo largo de este y succionó su delicada piel hasta que la chica ahogó un grito y pareció luchar con sus caderas que por suerte él tenía retenidas. Adrien sonrió, deleitándose con la vista de ella sonrojada, acalorada y con la mirada turbia. La liberó un segundo, dejándola respirar y volvió a besar, a lamer y morder su dedo índice hasta la delicada piel que había entre sus dedos. La miró fijamente, encantado de la forma en que ella lo observaba y luchaba al mismo tiempo para cerrar los ojos.

\- Siempre había querido hacer esto. –confesó el chico, dejando caer una hilera de besos en la palma de la mano femenina- Siempre que veía estos diestros dedos, esta ágil mano, quería besar cada parte. –se acercó a ella, solo un poco, para obligarla a mirarlo- Cuando te veía dibujar sentía el mismo impulso, Marinette, pensaba que eran hermosos tus dedos y el impulso de besarlos casi me asfixiaba. Me sentía tan mal por pensar eso, por distraerme con tus manos cuando solo debía pensar en las de mi lady. –la hizo girar la mano, para que esta mirase hacia arriba- ¿Puedo…?

Ella asintió, sin siquiera saber por qué o para qué. No podía pensar bien cuando él la miraba así, tan devotamente, con tanta intensidad y aun así en control. Un prolongado suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando sintió otra hilera de besos justo sobre su muñeca, lentos, despacio, mucho más calmos. Ella cerró los ojos, sintiendo la caricia y como la mano traviesa dejaba su cadera y subía hasta su cintura, sobre la ropa. Muy despacio Adrien la fue sentando, acunándola contra él y antes de darse cuenta Marinette estuvo apoyada contra su costado, acurrucada aunque con el cuerpo ligeramente frustrado, extrañamente caliente, tanto o más que el de él.

\- Estamos próximos a llegar. –susurró Adrien, dándole un último beso y mirándola.

\- Dijiste… -se aclaró la garganta al notar que tenía la voz casi ida- Dijiste que era una venganza.

\- Oh… -él sonrió, mucho más dulce, besándole los nudillos despacio- Estuve recordando algo…

\- ¿Por qué suena a que estoy en problemas? –se quejó Marinette, solo por hacerlo, más entretenida con la forma en que él parecía encantado de besar su mano tan despacio.

\- Tal vez lo estés, princesa. –la miró, aun inclinado sobre su mano- _Alguien_ estuvo jugando conmigo por años.

\- ¿Disculpa…?

\- Oh, no pongas esa cara. –el chico sonrió gratamente, con esa enorme sonrisa que solía poner cuando usaba su máscara- Un poco más despejado, me di cuenta de algo… -la miró divertido- Ladybug, para estar interesada en mantenerme alejado…

\- A Chat Noir. –le recordó, sin poder evitarlo.

\- ...no era muy consistente con su deseo –el chico buscó su celular y no tardó en llegar al blog de Alya, solo para hacer una rápida búsqueda de fotografías y se las fue mostrando- ¿No crees?

Marinette se sorprendió por su pregunta, hasta que notó que cada fotografía mostraba a Ladybug tocando a Chat Noir. A lo largo de los años, cada foto tenía un perfecto ángulo para mostrar como ella tenía su mano sobre el hombro del chico, recargándose ligeramente o tomándolo del brazo. Otras, aunque no estuviese tocándolo, lo miraba con superioridad, divertida y cierto grado de…

…coquetería…

Los ojos de la pelinegra se abrieron por pura sorpresa y le arrebató el celular sin darse cuenta. No podía creer lo que estaba mirando ¡Hasta había un video que la hacía ver como si estuviese dándole un largo vistazo, de arriba abajo al chico! No, no podía ser. Marinette cerró los ojos ¿Cuándo había sido eso? Ella recordaba que había caído al suelo y él la había levantado, delicadamente. Bien, eso era normal. Y mientras él galanteaba, ella… Oh no…

Ese día había pensado que tenía cierto encanto.

Bien, a veces pensaba eso.

\- Estas roja. –acusó Adrien, orgulloso- _Muy_ roja.

\- No… -ella le devolvió el celular y se cruzó de brazos- Solo… yo… No estaba jugando contigo…

\- Nunca creería eso. –Adrien la miró fijamente y la tomó del mentón para lograr que lo mirara- Bueno, si era un juego, pero no uno malo, no buscabas dañarme.

\- Es que… cuando hacías esas cosas… -se mordió el labio inferior- Me despertaba una vena divertida, me gustaba el juego que teníamos. Me gustaba quedarme con la última palabra. Pero no quería lastimarte.

\- Y te quedabas con la última palabra. –la observó con ternura al notar lo preocupada que lucía- Pero me gusta más este nuevo juego. –bromeó, buscando animarla, mientras rozaba su nariz contra el cuello de la chica.

Marinette soltó una abierta risa, buscando apartarlo. Nunca se había dado cuenta que estuvo coqueteando con él, pero viéndolo desde esa nueva perspectiva, era inevitable hacerlo.

El cascabel sonó justo cerca de su oído, cuando él besó su pómulo y parecía estar buscando sus labios desde un camino muy raro, por sobre sus mejillas, bajando por su nariz.

\- Ahora que lo pienso… -Marinette logró soltarse un poco- Te quedaste con esa gargantilla.

\- Fue por ti.

 _Oh no…_

¿Se habría dado cuenta de la forma en que le temblaban las rodillas cuando escuchaba esa condenada campanita?

\- Contigo me siento capaz de ser yo mismo. Y creo que, poco a poco, podría ser más… yo, con el resto. Esto… -acarició el cascabel- va a ser un recordatorio.

\- ¿Vas a soltar juegos de palabras sobre gatos? –Marinette sonrió divertida- Porque, como tu novia, debo decirte que no son graciosos.

\- Y yo te digo que tu caja de la risa está dañada. –se defendió el chico- Además… -sonrió de lado- no voy a iniciar un ro _gato_ rio.

\- ¡Adrien! –regañó.

\- Es que no soy ningún pela _gato._

\- ¡Para!

\- Debes ser realmente ce _gata_ para no admirar esta gracia. –bromeó él, con una enorme sonrisa, divertido al verla completamente angustiada.

\- No puedo creer que pensara que eras genial… -se tapó la cara- Todos estos años, creí que eras tan sofisticado y elegante…

\- Oh, princesa, tus palabras me des _garra_ n.

Marinette ahogó un grito contra su mano.

\- Estoy atrapada en una limosina con un gato. –se quejó.

\- Ese sería un título interesante para un libro. –aceptó Adrien y cuando la chica retiró sus manos lentamente para mirarlo, agregó- Personalmente, yo a _garra_ ría esa historia.

\- Te voy a golpear. –amenazó, fulminándolo con la mirada- Si el mundo se enterara…

\- ¿Se les des _garra_ ría el corazón?

\- Te detesto… -se quejó, dándole un golpe en el hombro.

\- Oh, me amas… -canturreó el chico, atrayéndola sobre su regazo y dándole un beso en la mejilla- Espera…

\- ¿Qué…? –se quejó ella, lista para cualquier otro ridículo chiste.

\- Me amas. –dijo, abriendo los ojos con grata sorpresa.

\- ¿Eh…? –ella levantó la mirada y notó la admiración en los ojos de él- Espera… ¿No te lo dije? Estoy segura que sí.

\- No exactamente… -negó con fuerza- Me dijiste que amabas a este chico… Bueno, se lo dijiste a Chat Noir. Pero no me dijiste que era yo. No dijiste que me amabas, no a mí, directamente. Pero me amas.

Marinette abrió los ojos con sorpresa, notando algo curioso en la mirada del chico.

Y entendió.

Adrien estaba desesperado por un afecto así, enorme, lleno de palabras y muestras de afecto, de compañía y tacto. Él necesitaba que se lo dijera en voz alta. Aun cuando ella sabía y estaba segura, de que era amada. Él si necesitaba las palabras.

\- Gatito… -tomó su rostro, suavemente y lo acercó a sus labios para que pudiera sentir sobre los suyos cada palabra- Te amo. –y lo dijo claramente, mirándolo a los ojos- Te amo, a ti. Aun con tus ridículos chistes.

Y en lugar de reírse, de bromear al respecto, él la abrazó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, enterrando su rostro contra el cuello femenino. La sensación de ser completamente rodeada por él la sorprendió y de grata manera, mientras lo abrazaba también. Adrien necesitaba eso, lo sabía y se juró que se lo demostraría más veces de las que creería necesarias. Porque él se lo merecía.

La puerta de la limosina se abrió de golpe y el chofer los observó con sorpresa al encontrarlos así, con ella sobre el regazo de Adrien, abrazándose con desesperación. Marinette no sabía si era porque la posición era comprometedora o porque esperaba que estuviesen haciendo algo mucho peor y menos romántico.

Adrien levantó el rostro y le sonrió al chofer, bajándola de su regazo y caballerosamente la ayudó a levantarse. Ambos habían llegado al hogar de la chica. El rubio despidió al chofer, indicándole que lo llamaría si necesitaba algo.

\- Descuida, es un hombre discreto, no dirá nada.

\- Lo dices como si hubiésemos hecho algo malo… –acusó Marinette, arreglándose el cabello.

Y él sonrió de lado, de forma traviesa.

\- …que él pudiese ver. –completó, ligeramente sonrojada- Treinta y tres: Vas a ser mi ruina.

Marinette dio un paso y notó un ligero tirón en la manga de su chaqueta. Sorprendida, lo regresó a ver, encontrándolo paralizado, mirando el lugar y luego a ella. La sonrisa había desaparecido totalmente y sus grandes ojos no estaban quietos.

 _Oh…_

\- ¿Crees…?

\- ¡Ven! –lo jaló con ella, sonriéndole.

La única manera en que Adrien entendiera iba a ser viéndolo por sí mismo. No, _viviéndolo_. Y ella sabía que todo saldría bien. Su madre tenía un corazón de oro y una habilidad para saber cuándo otros la necesitaban ¿Y su padre? Tal vez fuese el hombre más dulce y cálido que existiese. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Adrien ya había entrado a su casa con anterioridad desde la ventana de su habitación y también como compañero de clase. Pero esa sería la primera vez que lo haría como su novio y sabía que se encontraría con un mundo diferente.

\- Marinette… -rogó con un tono ligeramente nervioso.

\- Ya vivimos tu mundo. Ahora vas a integrarte al mío. –ordenó, mirándolo sobre su hombro con una sonrisa divertida.

Y sin esperar más, abrió la puerta, porque sabía que la panadería estaba en sus últimos momentos de trabajo. Su madre estaba apoyada contra el mostrador que separaba la tienda de la zona de ventas y tenía los ojos clavados en un pequeño televisor que había traído.

"… _siempre me habían advertido lo difícil que sería encontrar a alguien que aceptara mi atareada vida. Pero Marinette ha sido mi apoyo todo este tiempo, sin esperar ningún reconocimiento. En lo personal, creo que tengo suerte…_ "

En el televisor se podía ver la rueda de prensa de la que acaban de salir ambos. Ahí Adrien estaba parado frente a una hilera de micrófonos y sus movimientos eran fluidos. En la mesa, atrás de él, estaban varias personas, pero la más cercana era una sonrojada Marinette que en lugar de mirar a los periodistas, tenía sus ojos clavados en él.

La mujer apartó la mirada y cuando notó quien era, apagó el televisor rápidamente y una amplia sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

\- Bienvenidos. –extendió sus manos hacia ellos- ¿Cómo les fue hoy? Al parecer, atareados.

Adrien abrió los ojos, sorprendido, mientras Marinette lo guiaba y ambos tomaban una de las manos extendidas, pequeña y cálida. El picor en sus ojos fue tonto, eso lo sabía él, la cálida sorpresa en su corazón debía ser exagerada y la sonrisa en sus labios no debía ser tan grande.

Pero…

Era la primera vez, en años, que alguien le preguntaba cómo había sido su día.

\- Cansado. –admitió Marinette, dejando caer sus hombros.

\- Bien. –y fue sincero, había sido un gran día para él- Muy bien.

\- ¿Se divirtieron? –consultó la mujer y movió ligeramente su rostro, con curiosidad genuina.

Ambos se miraron y asintieron con seguridad. Definitivamente, después de todo había sido un día divertido.

\- ¡Tom! –la mujer se giró y se encaminó hacia la cocina- ¡Tom! Los niños están aquí. –se detuvo y miró hacia Adrien- ¿Vas a llamarme Sabine, verdad? No voy a admitir un " _No_ " por respuesta.

\- Pero…

La mujer sonrió suavemente y negó.

\- Por favor, eres el novio de Marinette. Un buen avance sería que nos tutees.

Adrien se vio salvado de contestar cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió y un corpulento hombre de gran estatura apareció. Aunque había visto en otras ocasiones al padre de Marinette, tuvo que reconocer que tenía el físico de un leñador pero el rostro de una afable persona.

\- Bienvenidos, se nota que tuvieron un día ajetreado ¿Están seguros que quieren cocinar? Sabine y yo podríamos preparar algo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

\- Ustedes también debieron tener un día agotador. –antes de darse cuenta Adrien estaba hablando- Para nosotros sería un honor servirles algo, mientras ustedes descansan. –inclinó ligeramente el rostro, en una pequeña reverencia- Si les parece bien.

Sabine le dio una ligera palmada en el brazo a su esposo, con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Maternalmente orgullosa.

Tom, contuvo una risa agradable y asintió, despidiéndose de los chicos, mientras subían al departamento.

\- Eso fue impresionante. –Marinette halagó, mirando al chico- Te adoran.

\- Ellos… -el rubio negó con fuerza- Tienes una hermosa familia.

La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo importante que era todo eso para él.

\- Gatito… -lo tomó de las mejillas- Te los presto cuando quieras.

Adrien soltó una pequeña risa sin poder evitarlo al notar lo ridícula que se escuchaba esa conversación. Así que respiró hondo y se quitó la chaqueta con una nueva resolución.

\- ¡Bien! ¿Qué vamos a preparar? –se encogió de hombros- O mejor dicho ¿En qué te voy a asistir, princesa?

\- Vamos a usar la cocina de la panadería para tener algo más de privacidad. –propuso Marinette, empujándolo a través de las puertas- Estoy segura que agradecerás que no te exponga frente a mis padres en la cocina con vista al comedor que tenemos.

\- Realmente lo agradezco. –el chico observó la cocina industrial con cierta curiosidad- ¿Preparan cosas saladas aquí?

\- ¿Tú de dónde crees que viene el _quiche_? –preguntó la chica divertida, encaminándose hacia su delantal rojo de cocina y le extendió uno verde que solían tener para el ayudante de su padre- ¿O el _hachis parmentier_? –soltó una pequeña risa al notar la sorpresa en su cara- Las panaderías también hacemos cosas saladas. En verdad, creería que tú piensas que aparecen por arte de magia para que las comas.

\- No exactamente… -el chico observó a su alrededor- Solo creía que venían de restaurantes ese tipo de ¿Tortas saladas? Ni siquiera sé de qué especie es lo que mencionaste y eso que es delicioso.

\- Ingenuo gatito, bienvenido al mundo real. –la chica se encaminó entre los estantes, sacando varios ingredientes con la familiaridad de quien está acostumbrada a ayudar a su padre- Pensaba hacer una tartaleta de cebolla y queso.

En ese momento Plagg salió de la chaqueta que colgaba del brazo de Adrien y voló extremadamente cerca del rostro de Marinette.

\- ¿Queso? –parpadeó emocionado- ¿Dijiste queso?

\- ¡Plagg! –regañó Adrien, intentando atrapar a su no tan pequeño compañero.

\- Descuida, no está haciendo nada malo. –Marinette negó ligeramente- Así que a ti te gusta el queso ¿Eh? –la chica golpeó ligeramente su mentón, meditando.

\- ¿Y me darás pastel a mí? –Tikki apareció desde el bolso de la chica y voló junto a su compañero- Me gustaría mucho algo de comer justo ahora.

\- Por supuesto… -Marinette observó a su alrededor, con curiosidad y sonrió ampliamente- Bien, tengo una idea…

Sin dar tiempo a nada, avanzó hasta un mostrador de repostería y en uno de los niveles puso pequeños adornos hasta crear una alargada mesa con pequeños asientos improvisados y dejó ahí un pedazo de pastel y un trozo algo grande de queso _Crottin de Chavignol_ semi-maduro. Marinette se giró sobre sus pies, buscando una manta con la que se solía cubrir el pan recién hecho y cuando regresó a ver, encontró a Plagg y Tikki dentro del exhibidor, en una conversación tan baja que ni siquiera pudo escuchar.

\- Son rápidos. –admitió, cubriendo con la tela blanquecina el mostrador por si alguien entraba a la cocina.

Aunque sabía que eso era totalmente improbable.

\- Al parecer se extrañaban. –Adrien se cruzó de brazos, con una pequeña sonrisa- Si han estado acompañando a nuestros antecesores, una y otra vez, siempre se han visto separados hasta que desaparecieran las identidades secretas entre sus protegidos y pudieran estar uno junto al otro. Aun así, si lo piensas siguen apartados ahora, dado que se ven atados a nosotros. Su tiempo se limita al que compartamos entre nosotros. Ni más ni menos.

Marinette abrió los ojos con sorpresa, dejando los utensilios que iban a usar para cocinar y observó al exhibidor aunque no podía saber qué estaba ocurriendo dentro.

\- Eso es muy triste… -susurró, levantando la mirada hacia Adrien- Tal vez debamos hacer algo al respecto.

\- ¿Qué sugieres, princesa? –el chico se apoyó sobre el mesón de trabajo y la observó con curiosidad.

\- Bueno, ellos dependen de nosotros para reunirse. Así que podríamos vernos de vez en cuando, en un lugar seguro y darles algo de privacidad… -miró el techo, meditabunda- ¿Dónde…?

\- ¿Podría ser aquí? –Adrien se acercó, con una sonrisa ladeada- ¿En tu habitación? ¿En la noche? Ya tenemos la costumbre, pero esta vez lo haríamos absolutamente por ellos. Por ninguna otra razón. –jugó.

\- Oh… pobres de nosotros ¿Qué haremos mientras tanto? –ironizó la chica, notando como Adrien se acercaba a ella- Tendremos que pensar en algo.

\- Tengo un par de ideas. –susurró el chico cuando llegó hasta ella- Todo por una buena causada.

\- Tan sacrificado… -admiró Marinette, con cierto tono sarcástico y lo rodeó por la cintura.

La mirada del chico brilló astutamente, listo para su siguiente movimiento. Pero en esa ocasión estaban en el territorio de la pelinegra y no se iba a dejarse ganar tan fácilmente. Si él podía sacar a Chat Noir a jugar con ella hasta dejarla sin aliento.

¿Por qué no dejar a Ladybug hacer lo mismo con el dulce Adrien?

La chica sonrió de lado, entrecerrando los ojos. El efecto fue inmediato, el rubio parpadeó con inocente sorpresa al ver perdido su control sobre ella tan repentinamente. Y ella lo tomó por la cintura, empujándolo rápidamente, hasta hacerlo casi tropezar contra la pared al otro lado de la cocina. Sin darle tiempo a pensar, le quitó el delantal en un par de agiles movimientos y dejó caer la tela a los pies del chico. Adrien lucía claramente sorprendido y parecía haber perdido la voz en ese momento. Eso estaba mucho mejor. Los dedos de la chica se deslizaron hacia abajo, hasta el borde de la camiseta del rubio y volvieron a subir, arrastrando la tela con ellos. Él contuvo el aliento, sorprendido y Marinette se acercó solo un poco más, dejando sus labios muy cerca de la boca masculina pero dejando un ligero espacio de aire que parecía calentarse entre ambos a cada milímetro que ella ascendía sobre el vientre del chico con la yema de sus dedos.

Cuando notó que intentaba decirle algo, ella besó muy despacio su cuello, cerca de su clavícula, deslizando su lengua por la cálida piel hasta que lo escuchó jadear y resbalarse un poco hacia el suelo.

¿Acaso le estaban temblando las rodillas a Adrien?

En lugar de sentir clemencia, una amplia sonrisa se posó en sus labios y bajó sus manos hasta las caderas del chico, mientras usaba sus rodillas para que él separara las piernas.

Si, estaba temblando.

No solo respiraba por la boca con jadeos entrecortados. En verdad estaba temblando, completamente caliente aun sobre la tela de su pantalón. Marinette sonrió y se presionó contra él, metiéndose entre sus piernas y haciéndolo gemir en voz entrecortada.

\- Te van a oír, guapo. –bromeó, moviéndose en pequeñas mordidas hasta la garganta del chico y dándole una larga lamida sobre su manzana de Adán- Y no quieres eso…

\- Mi lady… -rogó, cerrando las manos en el delantal de ella.

Pero ella prefirió interpretar eso como una súplica. Así que subió su boca, encontrándose con la brillante mirada del chico y sus mejillas sonrojadas. La camiseta la tenía hasta sobre su cintura y respiraba por la boca entreabierta.

\- Muy guapo… -halagó, justo antes de besarlo, con fuerza, invadiendo su boca.

Adrien se estremeció contra ella y fue una sensación de deleite. El chico se deslizó un poco más contra la pared y ella lo agarró por la cintura descubierta, sosteniéndolo, besándolo invasivamente y sintiendo como buscaba seguirle el ritmo y rindiéndose a cada mordida y caricia que sus dientes demandaban contra la boca masculina. La dulzura de Adrien despertaba eso en ella, una exigencia inesperada y una necesidad de conquistarlo como venganza contra la forma en que parecía dominarla con el sonido de un simple cascabel.

Muy lentamente se separó, ayudándolo a mantenerse en pie. Lo miró con cierta diversión al notar que él parecía desorientado, observando su alrededor como si nunca hubiese estado ahí. O tal vez, como si nunca hubiese sentido algo así.

\- _Eso_ es venganza por lo de la limosina. –explicó.

\- Vas a matarme… -susurró el chico, cuando por fin recuperó el aliento y se bajó la camiseta aun sorprendido.

\- Ahora estamos a mano. –explicó ella, avanzando tranquilamente hacia el mesón.

Por fortuna, una de las ventajas de ser mujer es que _aparentar_ estar bien era fácil.

\- Oh no… -el chico se movió con torpeza, para deleite de Marinette- Claro que no.

Ella se encogió de hombros, porque muy en el fondo le agradaba la idea de no estar empatados. Después de todo su compañero se caracterizaba por ser ingenioso, así que estaría esperando su próximo ataque.

\- Así que… -Adrien observó a su alrededor- ¿Qué íbamos a cocinar…?

La chica rio abiertamente y a los pocos minutos pudo asegurar que el dato treinta y cuatro de Adrien es que tenía poco instinto culinario y además, como número treinta y cinco, no podría cocinar algo ni para salvarse a sí mismo.

\- ¡No es gracioso! –se quejó el rubio, secándose las lágrimas que corrían por su cara- Te juro que no lo sabía.

\- ¿Quién se rasca los ojos después de haber manipulado cebolla recién cortada? –preguntó Marinette, abrazándose el vientre- No necesitas saber de cocina para tener este elemental conocimiento. Hasta los dibujos animados hacen referencia a esto.

\- Yo… creí que era una exageración. –se quejó el chico, apretando sus labios ligeramente infantil- No pensé que ardería tanto.

\- Tampoco te toques los ojos cuando manipulas pimiento cortado o ají. –la chica le comunicó, como si tratara con un niño- Gritarías de dolor ¿Sabes qué? No te toques los ojos con las manos sucias.

\- Lo sé, tú creerías que recordaría algo tan básico como eso. –el chico se lamentó, mirando el horno y sintiendo el cálido ambiente que se esparcía en la habitación- Nunca creí que cocinar fuese tan divertido.

\- Nunca creí que alguien tan hábil como tú no pudiese batir clara de huevo. –la chica ladeó el rostro- Por otro lado, si pienso en Chat Noir, me lo imagino haciéndolo tan rápido que saldría volando la mezcla por todos lados.

\- Me tienes mucha fe y tan poca al mismo tiempo. –Adrien se cruzó de brazos, sin saber si sentirse halagado o insultado- Soy bueno en las cosas intelectuales. Mis manos no son tan hábiles.

\- Pero eres bueno en videojuegos y eso requiere coordinación. –Marinette enmarcó una ceja- Y eres ágil con tu arma.

\- La cual suele salir volando en muchas peleas. –le recordó- Y soy bueno memorizando los combos de ataques de mis personajes favoritos. Eso es diferente, tú, por otro lado, pareces una pianista hábil cuando tocas los botones de un control de videojuego y cortas a la velocidad de la luz los vegetales. Marinette, tienes habilidades varias. Yo soy solo soy un gato de un solo truco.

La chica se sorprendió por sus palabras y avanzó a él, tomándolo del rostro con sus manos heladas por haber estado lavando los platos. El rubio la observó con sorpresa pero ella se mantuvo seria, segura, ni siquiera tuvo que pensar en lo que diría.

\- Tú eres el héroe de París. Por años, has salvado a esta ciudad.

\- Pero tú…

\- No. Gatito… -suavizó sus facciones- ¿Sabes por qué soy tan buena en vencer a nuestros enemigos? Porque sé que estás ahí, cuidándome. Así que puedo ser algo impulsiva, muy arriesgada, porque sé que todo va a salir bien, porque estás ahí. Además, yo necesito toda mi atención para vencer a un gran enemigo, pero tú en minutos puedes vencer a ejércitos de soldados o grupos de gente entrenada para combatir. Yo no podría eso. –apoyó su dedo índice sobre el entrecejo del chico- Alguien me atacaría por la espalda y me vencería. Tú puedes con múltiples enemigos al mismo tiempo ¿Y eso te parece algo simple? Ahora, suma el hecho que tienes una vida académica equilibrada y una carrera de alta tensión como modelo. Si, soy hábil en muchas cosas, pero tú también. –entrecerró los ojos- Así que deja de desacreditar a mi novio y a mi compañero de equipo o te golpearé. –amenazó.

Adrien parpadeó varias veces. Un cosquilleo cálido llenó su pecho. No solo por las palabras de Marinette ni tampoco porque fuese ella quien lo tuviese en tan alta estima. En realidad, se sentía dichoso de ver que ella lo tenía como un igual, que lo admiraba. La idea lo hacía sentir capaz de mover montañas.

\- Creo que exageras….

\- Creo que quieres que te golpee. –cortó ella, separándose justo cuando el horno dejó sonar su campana de aviso- ¿Huele bien, verdad?

\- Si y solo porque mantuviste mi contribución al mínimo. –bromeó Adrien.

\- Voy a darte clases de cocina. Desde hoy estoy legítimamente aterrada de que podrías morirte de hambre por tu cuenta.

\- ¿Vas a mantenerme vigilado?

\- Esa es una posibilidad. –jugó la chica, apoyando su dedo índice justo por debajo de la boca del chico- O ponerte una correa. –enganchó su dedo índice por la gargantilla del rubio.

\- Promesas… promesas… -suspiró teatralmente Adrien- Simples promesas.

\- Si el mundo supiera el tipo de pensamientos que el modelo conocido como el _ángel del Paris_ tiene… -Marinette llevó la comida al elevador de alimentos que conectaba la cocina de la panadería con el departamento sobre esta.

\- Tal vez sospecharían que soy Chat Noir ¿Has visto que hay páginas web donde la gente debate sobre quienes somos atrás de las máscaras?

\- Oh, si… -la chica se mordió el labio inferior, mirando el exhibidor de postres donde estaban Tikki y Plagg- Tú estás entre las posibles opciones de… ser tú. Yo adoro el hecho que esa tal condesa de no sé qué sea la opción más viable de Ladybug. –obviamente, al no ser una figura pública, no le extrañaba que la gente ni siquiera la considerara en el Internet- ¿Chicos…? –tocó el cristal- Ya vamos a subir…

Adrien se asomó sobre el hombro de Marinette, mientras ella quitaba el mantel que creaba privacidad. Para su sorpresa, encontró a sus compañeros dormitando en un rincón del exhibidor.

\- ¿No te parece que duermen mucho? –susurró el rubio.

Marinette contuvo los escalofríos que le recorrieron al sentir el aliento masculino sobre su cuello y logró asentir, mientras metía su mano y sacaba a los dos pequeños del lugar, tomando primero a Plagg con ambas manos al ser mucho más grande que su compañera.

\- Tal vez debamos… -pero se cortó al escuchar el celular del chico.

\- Oh… lo siento… -Adrien contestó, con cierta sorpresa- ¿Padre…? ¿Yo…? Bueno… En este momento estoy en la casa de Marinette, estamos a punto de comer… Pero… -abrió los ojos- ¿Qué…? Si… si las escucho… Pero ¿No puede esperar a mañana? Ya es de noche… Si… -dejó caer sus hombros- Así veo… -los ojos del chico se clavaron en su novia- Voy para allá… -se desató el delantal de cocina- Bien. Adiós.

\- ¿Problemas en el trabajo? –consultó, cargando a Tikki hacia su bolsillo.

\- Innecesarios problemas que mi padre quiere arreglarlos ahora. –suspiró- Él es muy dedicado a su trabajo. –explicó, sonriendo pesadamente- Eso es admirable.

Ahí estaba, quejándose justamente y al mismo tiempo justificando a su padre. Lo que siempre había hecho como Chat Noir cuando la visitaba.

\- Lo lamento… -el chico la observó dolorosamente - ¿Me disculparías con tus padres? La limosina ya debe estar afuera…

\- Descuida… -lo acompañó fuera de la panadería y se sorprendió al ver que era verdad.

El padre de Adrien había logrado que la limosina casi se apareciera ahí, como magia. Marinette podía jurar que era estadísticamente imposible que llegase tan rápido.

\- Nos… -el chico observó al chofer que mantenía la puerta abierta- Nos vemos mañana.

\- Claro. –ella lo besó despacio, sintiendo algo melancólico el ambiente alrededor del rubio pero lo dejó apartarse.

\- ¿Vengo a recogerte? –ofreció Adrien, con una chispa de esperanza en su mirada.

\- Obviamente. –Marinette le sonrió con más ánimo para alegrarlo- Y vas a tener que llamarme para lograr que me levante y así no retrasarnos.

Y funcionó, el chico sonrió un poco más, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, acercándose a la limosina.

\- Será un honor, princesa.

Pero Marinette acortó la distancia entre ambos y se acercó al oído del chico, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

\- No olvides venir después ¿Recuerdas? Por Tikki y Plagg… Nos debemos sacrificar. Así que debes volver. –se separó- ¿Entendido?

Y ahora en verdad se veía contento. Adrien asintió con fuerza y corrió hacia la limosina, animando a su chofer para que lo llevara rápido al _importante_ problema de trabajo.

Marinette negó ligeramente, dando unos ligeros pasos hacia atrás. Sus padres entenderían la partida del chico. Ella comprendía. No le gustaba, claro, pero entendía. Aun así… Nadie podría quitarles las noches.

Hasta días atrás, Ladybug y Chat Noir tomaban las noches para patrullar. Pero también eran las horas en que Marinette escuchaba a su pequeño gatito perdido, animándolo.

Ahora sería mejor. Siempre sería mejor.

 **¡Saludos!** Espero que les gustara el final.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


End file.
